The Psychic Saiyan's Revenge
by Vulcangohan
Summary: Duke has been away from Vegeta for six years, after he found his family dead. He's back, and he wants those responsible to pay. Will he succeed in getting close enough to King Vegeta, or will he be thwarted before he has a chance? M for language & gore
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters from the show. I do however, own the story idea, and the characters of my own creation.

Note: This is a story written for a friend, but he has given me power to write his idea as my own. I hope he likes it, and I hope you do too. If you have any questions or comments, email me.I'd be glad to hear from you, and I will value your opinion. Just don't expect me to agree with it. But anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 1

On a planet far from the prying eyes of Vegeta, a silence echoes throughout it. Just off the borders of a small town, is a large expanse of dirt and sand. The star for this system is just setting to the east, and as such, creates a deep red lighting effect, and casts long shadows towards the west. A desert wind picks up speed as it reaches the only inhabitants of an empty plain.

Three bodies are laying next to each other, just as lifeless as their surroundings. One has short spiky black hair, and has a large muscular body. He would have easily stood seven foot if he were still alive. Next to him lies what appears to be his mate. She is as small as he is large, measuring in at 5' 2" and yielding a very slender body. Her curves are almost non-existent under the sand that has buried her and her mate. And just below them, is a small body of a child, no less than eight years old. Her face is positioned towards the ground, and her body is lying just as limp as her parents. The wind then begins to slow down in speed, until it stops completely.

A lone figure appears next to them, and looks down upon them. Kneeling down to get a better look at them, and perhaps hoping they are not who he thinks they are. Turning over the small child, he sees her face, and is assured that it is in fact who he thinks they are. He kneels down further, and reaches over to the large man. He whispers "Father" and takes the necklace he is wearing. He rolls over his mother, and kisses her on the forehead, and then dusts his family off. Putting his right hand to his forehead, the man lifts up his family and walks a distance with them. A ditch suddenly forms after a pink flash of light, and he lowers his family into the hole. Covering it back up with his psychic powers, he picks up some more dirt, and fashions it into a large headstone.

Burning writing into the headstone, he makes it read "Lying underneath this marker, rests a family that did not deserve to die. Revenge shall be taken upon those that did it, and it shall be in their names, or it will be in vain." Standing back up, he looks towards the sunset in the background. Closing his eyes, he walks off towards the dying light.

Six years later, a space craft, worn from time and from scarring entries into atmospheres, hurtles itself towards Planet Vegeta. The space craft crashes into a wasteland just outside the capital city of the planet. A door on the side of the ship opens up, and the first one to step out is the man that had found his parents six years ago on that desert planet. He is wearing Saiyan Armor with yellow straps over the shoulders, white gloves and boots, and dark blue Saiyan pants. Around his neck is the necklace he took from his father. He looks like he is determined to do anything.

Next to step out is a man with black skin, and what appear to be holes in his skin. Though upon closer inspection, they are just markers, and are part of his natural skin. He wears a loose black jumpsuit, with no sleeves, and black leather like boots. His hair is cut short, aged gray, and reaches down to his shoulders. It spikes up in the front, but lays loose in the back. His face is worn old with age, which is odd for his race, as they live to be well over billions of years old. He knows not what he is, for he also has amnesia and can't remember any further than back to six years ago.

Behind him, is a very beautiful woman with light blue skin. Her outfit is torn in many places, and reveals most if not all of her curves. What is left of her black jumpsuit covers what is necessary. Her lower jumpsuit cuts of in "shorts", but the left leg is missing, cutting off at her hips. Her tense muscles are clearly shown, along with bruises and scratches, though there are no scars. Her hair falls back to just below her shoulders, and is a bright blond. She steps aside as the next person steps out of the ship.

The last one stands out the most, and his shredded clothes prove it. He is a reptilian, with green scales for his skin. He has a snout, and his feet are long with razor sharp talons. He walks with his legs bent, for support. His long tail sticks out from his backside, and reaches out six feet. Spikes come out from the top, and reach all the way up his spine. He speaks out in a reptilian voice, which is unable to be understood by normal people.

"Yes S'kur, this is my home planet, and it looks as though we have only done more damage since I have been gone." The man in Saiyan armor says back, clearly being able to understand the man with his telepathic powers.

"So Duke, where would we go to find information first?" Speaks the man with black skin. "Would it be wise to start in this large city? I sense that this is the capital, and the king resides here."

"This is the city we need to start in. I have a feeling that we have little time before something terrible happens. You and S'kur would do best to wait here while me and Tarah search the city, Vector." Duke motions for the two men to go back inside the ship. They do so, and he and Tarah slowly walk towards the city.

"Why are we going so slowly if we need to do what you have come for so quickly?" Tarah asks after they have walked a few miles.

"Because if we exert too much energy, I fear we will show up on their scouters. I do not know how much they have updated their technology since I have been gone, and would not wish to test it out before I know for sure. Best to be safe."

"Oh, well, okay, you do know what you are doing. I trust you."

"I hope so, or else I have drug you out here all this way for nothing. All my efforts should not be in vain." They continue walking until they reach the city outer wall. "There should be a small hole around here somewhere that we can use to get inside. From there, you will need to conceal yourself, and I will gather armorment, and information from the nearest shop or bar."

"I understand Duke, lead the way." Tarah suddenly disappears, but then her voice is heard from where she just was. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good, follow me, and keep close. I don't want you wandering off to far while you are cloaked." They turn right as soon as they are through the hole, and keep walking on. Duke soon blends himself in with the Saiyans as they walk about, tending to their daily business. As he nears a bar, he sinks inside, and looks around the inside. "Hmm, also as I remember. Dark, dirty, and smelly." The bar suddenly quiets down though, and Duke starts to worry.

"Come to think of it, you do nothing but fight," Came a voice next to Duke. Duke turns to see a tall and brute man standing next to him. Duke scans his mind quickly, and realizes that the comment is directed towards the bar counter, and not himself.

"Nappa," says the man at the bar. His face is filled with disgust towards the man he sees next to Duke. "What do you want to do, boast about your newest mission?"

Nappa, the huge man, is balding and has a black goatee around his mouth. His hair is still wild, even though there is just a small circular patch left. "Actually," Nappa answers, "I came to offer you the job that Frieza gave to my team." Nappa's face has a large grin on it. "Maybe you can do it just as well as we can." Nappa practically has a beard of teeth his smile was so big.

Duke considers the situation he has just walked into, and decides he can walk off to the side, and watch safely from there. "Which planet is it?" The man at the bar replies as he turns his back on Nappa. "Some planet with people that would rather contaminate their planet before losing it to anybody that will just use it?" The sarcasm in his voice can be poured into a cup it is so thick. Duke tries to scan this Saiyan's mind, but finds that he has some sort of mental shield, or has trained himself to block out any attempts on mental reading.

Nappa looks dumbfounded at the Saiyan's statement. He catches himself and puts on a smile. "Well it's not too far from Planet Vegeta, but I would suggest taking your entire team," Nappa snickers with his low voice in a small laugh, "because you couldn't take this planet with your inferior abilities. Hell, you couldn't even take on Bardock's new kid, Vulcan, and his power level is only five!" He breaks into a huge laughter that the entire bar picks up on. Duke even finds himself chuckling out of habit.

Someone off to Vulcan's side catches a glance at Duke, and stares for a second. She can see his concentration on his face as he watches the fight about to break out between her brother and Nappa. She makes a mental note, and continues watching the other two.

"You don't know anything about MY skills as a FIGHTER!" Vulcan leaps from his barstool. He swings his fist at Nappa's face. Duke backs up some more, and pushes Tarah into a corner. "Stay here, things are about to get hectic, and I don't want our cover blown. Just watch, and learn."

The stinging pain comes to Nappa's cheek as Vulcan's fist connects with it. Vulcan shakes his hand with pain from Nappa's stiff face. Nappa's face jerks back and blood flows out and landed on the stained floor. It quickly boils as Nappa's energy level increases and his energy field can be seen. Nappa swings his trunk of an arm at Vulcan, who brings up his right arm to easily block it, and kicks Nappa in the stomach. Nappa falls onto a table and breaks it with his weight.

Duke smiles as he watches the fight, and begins to root for Vulcan. He once again reaches into Nappa's mind, and pulls any information he can out of it. He learns that King Vegeta is still in power, and that he is currently spending most of his time in the throne room. Learning that Nappa is the personal assistant to the Royal family, Duke plans on meeting him as soon as the fight is over, if Vulcan doesn't kill him first.

Eventually, the fight takes Vulcan and Nappa a floor below through a hole in the ground that Vulcan causes by tripping Nappa with his tail while Nappa held him in a choke. The bar erupts into cheers at this point, and hopes for more destruction. Duke once again chuckles to himself as the fight goes on, feeling his feral Saiyan instincts once again surfacing.

Another Saiyan, apparently one of Vulcan's friends, rushes over to the hole, and jumps down to help him. "You wouldn't kill an elite Saiyan would you?" Nappa whimpers as Vulcan gets into a position signaling one of his signature moves.

"Not unless he shattered my pride," Vulcan grits through his clenched teeth.

"Oh, thank Kami," Nappa sighs with relief, and Duke just lowers his head and shakes it realizing what Nappa is going to try to do. "I'm glad then, so you can put the energy blasts away, okay?"

Vulcan lowers his eyebrows, and Duke just smiles. "That is EXACTLY what you did, Nappa, you shattered my pride with your belligerent comments." Vulcan pulls his arms back, and prepares to end Nappa's life. Vulcan's friend then steps up to him, and restrains his arms. Duke quickly scans this Saiyan's mind to find his name, and locates it easily: Shade. "Listen Vulcan, Nappa's not worth the excess energy that you would waste," Shade says, and looks nervously at his best friend. He has sweat beading on his forehead. "Not worth the trouble it would cause. You already have caused enough trouble."

Duke could sense sincerity and reason from Shade as he tried to hold Vulcan back. "Yeah, you're right, he isn't," Vulcan's hands stop glowing, and he puts them on his hips. Nappa's mouth curls into an evil grin as he charges Vulcan and Shade. Shade spins around, pulls his sword out of the sheath, and cuts Nappa across the chest, shattering the Saiyan armor. The sword scrapes his pectorals, and sends him flying backwards. Nappa's wound appears to be fatal, but with his size, the brute Saiyan will unfortunately be up and walking after a trip to a rejuvenation tank. Duke smirks and turns to walk out of the bar. Tarah has to sprint to catch up to him

"Almost tricked us Nappa," they hear from Shade as they walk out the door. Tarah sighs as they walk into an alley.

"What's the matter?" Duke looks at where he knows Tarah is.

"I just wanted to see the situation come to an end, did you have to leave?"

"Yes, a Saiyan in there is psychic, and she almost found me out. I can't leave another close call like that. We'll just wait out here for Nappa, and then we'll get some information from him about the Royal family. From there, we'll work our way up to the king, and make him pay for what he has brought upon the Saiyan race, as well as making my family go on that mission together, and getting killed by Zarbon.

"Okay, we'll wait. Though I wanted to know what happened next in the bar."

"Nothing big, Vulcan and Shade flew up out of the hole, gave the bartender a ten piece, and put the house drinks on Nappa's tab. And here come Shade and Vulcan now." Just as Duke finishes his words, Vulcan and Shade do come out, followed by a few other Saiyans. The female Saiyan that had caught Duke's eye earlier looks over towards their direction, but shrugs, and follows her brother.

"Remind me to find out how to see through walls like you do. It could come in handy at some point."

"I will, now be quiet, we have already attracted too much attention. We're just gonna wait for Nappa."

"Alright, but I hope it doesn't take too long."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters from the show. I do however, own the story idea, and the characters of my own creation.

Note: This is a story written for a friend, but he has given me power to write his idea as my own. I hope he likes it, and I hope you do too. If you have any questions or comments, email me. I'd be glad to hear from you, and I will value your opinion. Just don't expect me to agree with it. But anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 2

Nappa stumbles out of the bar, and begins his slow and shameful walk towards the castle. But before he gets past the alley, he finds himself walking into it. Confused, Nappa tries to walk the other way, but he can't. It's as if some external force is making him walk into the alley. Nappa walks up to some Saiyan that is wearing very old armor, and tattered Saiyan pants. Thinking to himself, he says, 'Why the hell is there some Saiyan from ancient times here? Even low class Saiyans have updated armor, as per the decree of Frieza'

"I've been off planet for some time Nappa," says Duke, "that would be why my armor appears to be so old."

"Wha- how did you know what I was thinking, and how do you know my name? Who are you, and what the hell am I doing here?" Nappa looks dumbfounded at Duke, trying to figure out his new situation.

"I know your name because I heard it in the bar a few minutes ago, as for what you were thinking, let's just say your face told me everything I needed to know." Duke smirks at his comment. "Now, what I have brought you into this alley for is some information, some information I would like you to tell me, so that I don't have to rip it out of your skull. I'm sure we both would like me to stay out of your head. Probably to much information inside. Some information that I would really rather you keep to yourself." Duke looks at Nappa, and gives him his stern face.

"What kind of information are you looking for?" Nappa asks.

"Information. Another thing, if you try to lie to me, I will know, and I will punish you accordingly. First question, what do you know about the Royal Family?"

"The Royal Family, well, I'm their adviser, and personal assistant to the prince."

"To the prince eh? Keep going. Who is the Royal family?"

"Uh, well, there's the King, the prince, both of which are named Vegeta, and then there's Queen Tensai."

"Okay, that's the immediate Royal Family, who else?" Duke begins to seep into Nappa's mind, trying to find out if he is lying about any information he has just given him.

"There's no one else, just the family."

"Oh really, then who would take over as King if they all died?"

"Uh," Nappa starts, "Well, um, I dunno."

"That's a lie Nappa, now you get punished." Duke clenches his face, and Nappa suddenly falls to the ground. Nappa screams out in pain, and holds his head. Duke says in a pained voice, "Now tell me who else is in the Royal Family."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just stop this pain in my head." Nappa pleads with Duke.

"Tell me, and then I'll make it stop."

"Okay, let's see, there's Toral, and Barok, grunt they're sister and half brother to the King."

"And who are they? Just some Saiyans that have been thrown out of the picture by the almighty king?"

"No, they still have power, just nowhere near as much as King Vegeta grunt please, make this stop, I've told you what I know, and I'll tell you more if you stop the pain." Nappa's nose begins to bleed. He looks at Duke, and hopes he sees that Nappa is going to tell him the truth.

"Alright, fine, I'll stop it." Duke unclenches his face, and the strain on both of their minds stops. Nappa stumbles forwards, and falls on the ground face first.

Nappa breaths a sigh of relief, and looks up at Duke. "Okay, thanks, now is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, since we all know that King Vegeta has a son, wouldn't it make sense if Barok and Toral had some kids of their own? Who are they?" Duke sits down, and stares at Nappa, prepared in case he lies again.

"Well, uh since Barok is only half, he isn't as important as Toral. Toral has three kids as far as I can remember. Two of them are identical, something I've never seen in Saiyans before. Vulcan is one of them, and Golar is the other."

"And you fought with Vulcan just now in the bar, is that correct?"

"Yes, he's actually stronger than his brother, and he controls his own elite team. How he got one is beyond me, I could take any planet he could with half his men."

"Yeah, you proved that in the bar just now. Vulcan did a number on you, and you're twice his size." Duke smiles at this, and wonders to himself what it would be like to face Vulcan.

"He got the best of me. But anyway, Tolan is the other kid, and she has her own team, though it isn't elite. I guess that Vulcan was just a fluke in the family."  
"And what power and connections does Toral's family have?"

"Not much, they can order some of the lower class Saiyans around, and refuse some missions that Frieza hands out. But I doubt that either of those would happen. They are too, what's it called? Different, I guess is the best I can think of. They don't order any Saiyans around, and they never refuse any missions Frieza gives them. I'm surprised the family is still around."

"So then I'm guessing they aren't as heartless as King Vegeta right?"

"If you say so."

"What about Barok's family?"

"Well, he's mated with Maryl, and has three kids of his own. Shade, the oldest, Shadow, and Flinx, the youngest."

"And their powers and connections?"

"None really. Shade is on Vulcan's elite team, along with Shadow. They're nowhere near as strong as Vulcan is, at least as my scouter reads of them." Nappa thinks really hard before his next comment. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot, Barok lost his arm a few years back when he had a scuffle with the King. So all he does now is sit in low class bars, and drink til he passes out."

"I'm sure he doesn't pass out, just leaves before you realize he's gone." Duke scowls at Nappa for degrading any Saiyan that has been wronged by the King.

"Is there anything else you need to know, or can I go now?" Nappa begins to stand up, but is held down by some unknown force. Tarah nods to Duke from behind Nappa.

"Yes, tell me who all is on Vulcan's team, and how to get into the castle."

"Uh, let's see. There's who I've already told you, then there's their mates, Lenora and Malena. There is also Asper, he's kind of a loner, but definitely he's elite quality. Don't know how he ended up on Vulcan's team instead of mine." Nappa pauses for a second before he continues. "As far as getting into the castles, there are three ways in. One is obviously through the front door, another is through the dungeons, which is located on the east side."

There is a long pause from Nappa.

"And the third?"

"The third, well, that one is a bit risky."

"How so?"

"You really shouldn't know, I wouldn't try it if I were you."  
"And why is that?" Duke stares down Nappa, and starts to walk towards him.

"Because, Frieza's top men use that entrance to get into the castle, without King Vegeta knowing about it. If you try it, you'd be taken down before you got thirty feet from it."  
"Oh really? Do you think they'd know about my special abilities?"

Nappa stutters, "Uh, well, um, I dunno, I've never tried it myself. But I do know this, they are Frieza's strongest men on the planet. Stronger even than King Vegeta himself."

"That's not saying much, seeing as I plan on killing him for what he brought my family into."

Nappa stares at Duke for a second. "You plan on doing what?"

"You heard me," Duke nods to Tarah, and she moves into a closer position to Nappa. "I plan on killing the King."

"Ha, like you could do that. You only have your special tricks, and that won't last against the strongest Saiyan."

"How would you know, you're already dead," Duke says coldly.

"Wha-" Nappa is barely able to finish his sentence, as Tarah uncloaks herself, and leaps upon Nappa's back. With a sudden and swift move, Tarah grabs Nappa's neck, and swings her whole body to his front. With a snap, Nappa's spine is severed from his head, and he ceases to live. Tarah loosens her grip on Nappa's neck, and she spins all the way around him, repositioning herself on his back again. As Nappa falls forward, she kicks off his back, and lands in front of Duke.

"Damn, he's a big son of a-" Tara starts.

"Yeah, I know. Surprising how such a large Saiyan has such little power, and even less brain function."

"Well, it appears that you might be an exception to these Saiyans. Only a few are as smart, or as cunning as yourself. Too bad they are going to have their lives cut short." Tarah smiles. "I kinda found that Vulcan to be attractive from what I saw of him in that bar against Nappa."

"Well, from what Nappa told us, I don't think we'll have too much to deal with as far as Vulcan goes, or his team for that matter."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because, they would probably think it a good idea to take down the king. He's not the same as Vulcan and the Saiyans he hangs out with. Not heartless. Not evil. But revenge must be taken, and if they do get in my way, we must prepare for such a possibility." Duke concentrates for a moment, then turns to Tarah. "Follow me to get some armor, then head back to the ship, and supply everyone with the new armor. Then tell S'kur to locate Vulcan's Asper, and watch him closely. If you have to, go with him to keep him cloaked."

"Okay, understood."

"Good, now lets go."

"Right behind ya Duke."

-------------

So, that's chapter two in Duke's quest for revenge against the King of Saiyans. I will start work on Chapter 3 soon, but I want to see if I get any reviews first. Tell me what you like, or don't like. I'll try to change my writing to fit what is wanted out there right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

Note: This is a story written for a friend, but he has given me power to write his idea as my own. I hope he likes it, and I hope you do too. If you have any questions or comments, email me. I'd be glad to hear from you, and I will value your opinion. Just don't expect me to agree with it. But anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 3

After their encounter with Nappa, Duke and Tarah go to a shop, and with Nappa's money, purchase four pairs of Saiyan armor. Duke replaces his armor with a new set, and gives Tarah the other three to take back to their ship. Duke then makes his way towards the castle where King Vegeta resides. Duke makes it to the front, and tries to walk through the doors. The guards stop him before he gets past them.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" Says the larger of the two guards.

"I'm here to see the king. I've got a few words I'd like to say to him." Duke looks up and down the Saiyan, and makes a mental note about him being the "smarter" one.

"And who are you?" asks the other guard.

"My name is Duke, now let me through."

"I don't think so," the larger guard clicks his scouter, and scans Duke. "According to my scouter, you have been off planet for six years. Why would you all of a sudden now come back, and want to talk to the king?"

"Because," Duke closes his eyes, and forces himself into their minds, "I have some words for the king, now let me through!" Duke attempts to break into their controlled thoughts, but as he does this, two more guards come from behind, and fire energy blasts at Duke's back. Duke stops his mental attack, and spins around to deal with the energy attack. He puts his hands forwards, and deflects one blast towards the ceiling. It explodes, and causes rubble to fall from above, bouncing off everyone's shoulders and heads. The second blast explodes in Duke's hand, and sends him flying backwards. One of the original guards catches him, and applies a small bolt of energy to the back of his neck. Duke is knocked out, and they carry him off.

The guards reach a small chamber within the castle, and toss Duke inside. As they walk away, they say, "There, now you're inside the castle. But I'd like to see you try and see the King. Of course, he'll see you, when he sentences you to death for forcibly attacking Royal Guards to gain entry to his domain!" They laugh as they walk away, smiling, and joking with each other.

Duke is quick to come to consciousness, and he sits up in his cell. He looks around, and sees a dark, and musky locale, and bars blocking his exit. He looks to the left from the bars, and he sees a small patch of bright light. He assumes that is the way to the guards room just outside the prison. Then he sits and crosses his legs, and closes his eyes. He reaches into his mind, and searches for the information he had dug out of Nappa. He pulls up the information about the castle, and then at the thoughts he had pried from his subconscious. Duke then sees to the right of his cell, is a hidden hole, covered up by stones. He uses his telekinesis to lift the blocks up, and then moves them to the side.

Duke stands up, and then moves towards the bars. He grabs a hold of two that are next to each other, and closes his eyes again. Focusing on the bars, he imagines them becoming warm, and hot. Continuously concentrating on those thoughts, he opens his mind to touch the bars, and bend them to his will. The bars then begin to glow red hot, and soon start to bend as he pulls them apart. After a few minutes, the bars are apart far enough for him to fit through, and he releases his mental hold on them. The bars cool down quickly and harden again.

Duke cracks his neck, and slides between the bars. Once through, he turns to the right, and walks towards the hole in the ground. He jumps down, and starts his crawl through the secret passage that few Saiyans know about. After a few hours of slowly crawling, he ends up just underneath the throne room. He opens his mind, and locates Vulcan, King Vegeta, and Shade. Pushing up the stones above him, Duke is able to hop up into the room, and then slip back into the darkness. He waits until Vulcan and Shade leave, and then he slowly crawls up behind the throne. Once there, he sits down, and returns to his meditative state. While in this state, Duke reaches out to any Saiyans in the room with his mind, and pulls a "black cloud" over their senses, concealing himself.

Duke sits behind the throne room for three days, listening to the conversations that multiple Saiyans have with King Vegeta, and also learning the routine of each guard, and even the King himself. On the third day, while the King is having his sessions of listening to random Saiyans come to him to either congratulate him on conquering another planet, to praise him for helping them become better Saiyans, or to get advice on how to better raise their offspring so that they may one day become the legendary Super Saiyan, and dominate over the universe. Just as Duke is about to close his mind to the conversations, a man with a scar over his left eye, and a plead in his eyes comes in. Duke senses distress in the man, and is curious to find out what he has to talk to the king about.

"Vegeta-sama, I have come to beg you not to kill my son, Broly." Says the man, distress pouring out in his voice.

"And why should I do that, Paragus?" King Vegeta asks in an annoyed voice, but somewhat surprised as he was expecting either praise, or advice.

"Because even though he has a lot of untamed power, and it might be too much to let a newborn have, I assure you, I can control the boy." Paragus opens his mouth with hope.

"And how can you do that? When you barely register 8000 on a scouter." King Vegeta stands up, and looks at Paragus with total annoyance. "Your son currently exceeds the standards to become an elite, and he's not even of age yet. He must be killed, before he become to erratic. Your son must not live."

"But Vegeta," says Paragus, throwing formalities aside in his sudden burst, "I can control him, I can make him something that the Saiyan Empire can be proud of! Hell, I could even teach him enough so that he can kill Frieza, and end his tyranny over us! Vegeta, let him live!"

King Vegeta signals to his guards and they come up and restrain Paragus. He walks up to Paragus, and kneels down to get close to his face. "The answer has already been decided Paragus, your son shall die today."

"But, please, I beg you, don't do it." Paragus pulls at the guards, and tries to break free.

"And since you have tried to save him, and done a poor job at that, I feel that you must meet the same fate as your son." King Vegeta curls his lips into an evil smile, and pulls his right hand from under his cape.

"But, no please, listen to-"

"DIE PARAGUS!" King Vegeta unleashes a blast at Paragus' stomach, and send him flying from the guards grip. Paragus rolls on the ground, and stops on his face. He lays there, not moving, lifeless, and limp. King Vegeta turns to his right, and looks at a Saiyan. "Vulcan, I want you to go tell the guards watching over Broly to kill him. And I want it done NOW!" Vulcan nods to him, and walks out of the throne room.

Duke then stands up, and conceals himself again with his mind from every Saiyan in the room. He quickly makes his way out of the castle. Once out, he opens his mind, and locates Vulcan. Sensing where Vulcan is headed to, which is the nursery that all Saiyan newborns are kept until their first missions, Duke concentrates on being inside. In a flash of pink light, Duke appears just outside of it. He then rushes to the room with Broly inside, and picks him up. Flexing his mind out to the guards just outside the room, he knocks them unconscious, and then teleports again to his ship.

Once there, he focuses on Broly, and puts him to sleep. He looks at Tarah, and nods to her. She steps forward, and take Broly from Duke's arms. "Take him inside, and make sure he stays asleep. He's quite powerful, and he could probably take any of you out if you angered him enough. He should be out for a few days, but to make sure, I want him undisturbed."

"Understood. How's the plan going? Are you almost ready to exact revenge?" Tarah asks.

"Almost, I've just got a few thing to take into consideration, but I'm pretty sure that things will work out."

"Okay, well, when you are ready, just let us know. We'll come in to back you up in a heartbeat."

"I know you will, but I don't think I will just yet." Duke walks towards the city again, and goes over his plan again in his head.

-------------

That's chapter three. I'm starting on chapter 4 soon. Will Duke be able to carry out his plan, or will someone be able to stop him from killing the King, and changing DBZ history? Wait patiently, and R&R, and you'll find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

Chapter 4

After Duke leaves his ship, he heads towards the bar that he saw Vulcan and Nappa fight in. When he gets there, he sits at the counter, and points his head at the rail.

"And what'll you have?" Says the bartender in a hearty mood.

"Um, what do you got besides ale and whiskey?" Duke says without raising his head.

"We got some of that new carbonated stuff, Vulcan likes that, and we got this stuff called "vodka" from Frieza's stores. It's pretty expensive though. I've not sold much of it yet."

"Give me some of that." Duke recalls back to when he was off planet training, and having vodka when he was trying to relax and ease his mind. The dry taste of martinis, and the soft taste of straight vodka. (Forgive me on the alcohol, I've never drank the stuff in my life, so if I'm wrong on how it would taste, I'm sorry. Maybe you can let me know in a review? Eh?) The bartender opens a bottle, and begins to pour it into a slightly grimy glass. Duke reacts without even lifting his head to see the glass. "No, not in that glass, it goes in a triangular shaped glass, one of the ones you don't use that often."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll put it in one of those." The bartender looks confusingly at Duke, but reaches down for one of the martini glasses Duke mentioned.

"And wash it out before you use it, I don't want to get sick before I put my plans into action," Duke says annoyed. He turns around and lifts his head up, and looks at all the Saiyans having a good time. Some are talking about recent missions, and how they single handedly murdered and conquered a planet by themselves, when in reality, they had a team that had been killed, and he was just lucky enough to deal with a small group. Some were tossing around their mates, and telling their friends how their kids were going to be the strongest Saiyans ever to walk the universe, while others talked about how they were soon going to be the strongest Saiyan themselves after all these missions Frieza had been sending them on.

Duke knew otherwise, and that Frieza has just been sending Saiyans out on all these missions in hope of ridding the universe of all the Saiyans without having to deal with them himself. Once again Duke begins to have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. He assumes that it has to do with his plan of killing the King. So he starts to go over his plan once more, and to smooth out any details that might get in the way. Just then the bartender put the martini glass down next to him, full to the brim with vodka.

"Here ya go buddy. Hope ya like it." The bartender looks at Duke with a smile, and holds out a hand for his payment.

"Took you long enough, I was able to listen in on five different conversations before you got me my drink." Duke turns and looks at the bartender with a scowl, and the bartender looks confused, as he had only taken 30 seconds to wash out the glass, and then pour the liquor into it. "Oh, sorry, forgot about my special skills. Time seems to go by so slowly when I'm spacing off. What do you have for food though?"

"Um, well, we've got some bovine meat, and some poultry. Raw, or cooked for a bit extra."

"Give me the chicken legs, and I'll cook them myself."

The bartender walks into the back, and then returns with the legs of meat. While he is in the back, Duke is struck in his head suddenly, as he sees something happening. He sees two Saiyans on a planet where they had just wiped out the inhabitants, approached from behind by Zarbon and Dodoria. He sees them call them by their names: Toral and Goral, and then attack them. Within a short amount of time, they kill the Saiyans, and take off. The bartender looks at Duke with concern. "Are you okay buddy? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache."

"Oh, well, here ya go, eat your fill, I've got plenty in the back just waiting to be eaten."

"So this is old meat then?" Duke stares down the bartender, and the bartender backs up a couple of feet.

"Uh, I dunno, my assistants just keep it in the back." The bartender looks at him with a slight bit of fear in his eyes, but shrugs it off when Duke takes the meat off the counter, and uses his pyrokinetics to cook the leg. He rips his teeth into the leg, eating it quickly.

"It's good enough, give me a couple more, and I'll pay you." Duke downs his vodka, and turns to look at the bar scene again. In a few minutes, the tender returns with two more legs, and Duke repeats his pyro to cook them and eat them. He lays down the rest of Nappa's gold pouch, and walks out the door. "Keep the change, I'm sure Nappa's money is good enough in here." He says over his shoulder to the bartender.

Once out of the pub, Duke starts walking towards his ship. He goes over his plan one more time. He goes over how he will teleport inside the throne room, and then knock out all the guards with a psyche blast, and then attack the King. He goes over how if Vulcan or any of his team is inside, to have them chase him outside, and lead them to his ship just outside the city. There he will have Tarah and Vector ambush them. Also by then, S'kur should have located Asper, and eaten him so he could take on his form, and sneak into Vulcan's team, without him noticing. After Vulcan's team would have been taken care of, he would return to the throne room, and kill Vegeta.

In the event where the prince has returned, he would kill the King, and then if the prince posed a threat, or held thoughts similar to his father's, Duke would also kill him. In the event that Zarbon or Dodoria is inside the throne room, he would release his anger at them, and kill them with energy blasts. But the worst event would be if Frieza himself is in the king's chamber. He would have to teleport back to his ship, and retreat for the time being. If anyone else is in the throne room, he would either kill them, or knock them out with his psyche blast.

Just as he finalizes his plan, Duke has a strange feeling like someone had been following him. At first, he plans on just turning around and using a psychic blast at them and knocking them down so he could head back to his ship, but when he turns around, and is faced by a beautiful Saiyan woman with hair covering her face, he hesitates. Then he realizes that she knows something about his plan, but doesn't know how, til she opens her mouth.

"So there's another psychic, I was wondering who was trying to get into my brother's mind a few days ago." The woman looks at Duke, and takes a step forward. Duke just looks at her with surprise. "Oh, and I should give you some advice, you might want to close your mind off when you are going over a plan to overthrow the king in the middle of a crowded courtyard."

Duke looks at her with horror, realizing that he had given her easy access to his thoughts, and his plans. "Well, I must admit, I am surprised that you are psychic, I thought I was the only one."

"I thought that too, until a couple of days ago. I should have known it was you. I mean, I even looked at you, and you looked back." Tolan cracks her neck, and takes another step towards Duke. Duke steps back in reaction.

"Ah, well, from now on, I'll remember to keep my mind closed, I never know if there are other psychics around me." Duke raises up his arms, and tightens his gloves.

"What do you mean, 'from now on'? You're not going to be allowed to carry out your plan. I have no idea if you can even take the king, let alone replace him." Tolan raises concern in her voice, but also pushes her chest out in superiority.

"First, I know I can take the king, and second, I don't plan on taking over as king, I thought your brother or your mother would do that. Oh wait, it would have to be Vulcan." Duke's expression goes from focus, to sadness as he realizes an event that just happened on another planet.

"What do you mean, my brother? What do you know? Tell me dammit!" Tolan explodes with sudden concern for her mother.

"Well, you won't like it, but Zarbon and Dodoria just killed your parents on Hubon. Something I didn't foresee happening."

"And you can tell this? How?" Tolan erupts at Duke, and starts to charge at him.

"I saw it a few minutes ago in the bar. But I put it in the back of my mind, didn't think it would be important as I didn't expect to be here long enough to figure out the fate of the Saiyans, or to run into you."

"Well, are you sure they're dead?" Tolan asks.

"We shouldn't talk about this here, let's go to a less populated area, maybe just outside the city."

"Why, so you can just put off telling me what you know about my parents?" Tolan raises her energy level, and a few Saiyans begin to look at them in anticipation of a fight.

"Because I don't want to get into this here, too many ears that don't know exactly what I'm dealing with." Duke looks around at the Saiyans, and they step back a few feet. "Either that, or you let me go to the castle and kill the King like I have already planned to do."

"Fine, but you follow me." Tolan takes to the sky, and Duke follows shortly behind. They reach a plateau of dirt a few miles outside of the capital city. Duke lands first, and waits for Tolan to land.

"Okay, so we're here. About your parents, I'm sure because I was keeping an eye on them after my vision. I just sensed their energy drop to nothing, and Zarbon and Dodoria were nearby, so it was exactly as my vision had seen." Duke shifts his feet absently, subconsciously preparing for a fight.

"So you have visions? And you say my parents are dead, then prove it to me. Let me see this vision that you saw." Tolan loosens herself, and stares down Duke.

"I dunno, I'm not sure I can do that."

"Sure you can, just remember the vision, and then project your thoughts into my mind. I'll see it that way."

"Well, I'm still not sure it's the best idea. You just have to either trust me, or not. It's as simple as that."

"Fine, then I'll have to force it out of your mind." Tolan puts her right hand to her forehead, and closes her eyes. An aura forms around her, and she focuses on Duke's mind. Meanwhile, Duke is trying to prevent her from entering his mind, but she gets inside just before he reacts. Tolan dives into Duke, and she begins searching for the vision. She finds it shortly afterwards, knowing where to look for hidden thoughts in a mind. She herself hides many thoughts from time to time. But upon seeing the vision that Duke had, she falls to her knees. Duke rushes to her, feeling a sense of alien concern for her for some reason. Once he reaches her though, she bends backwards, and unleashes a burst of energy from her energy field. It knocks Duke back, and once he gains his footing again, Tolan is right on top of him.

She swings a right hand at his face, which connects, and sends Duke flying. He skids on the ground for a few hundred feet, til he reaches the cliff. Falling off, Duke smashes into the ground below. Duke rolls over as Tolan flies down after him, and smashes her feet into the ground, just where Duke was a moment ago. She then turns to face him, and pulls her hands back. Duke recognizes this, and puts his hands up. A pink shield suddenly appears, and deflects Tolan's energy blast. After the shield goes down, however, she flies in again and smashes her knee into Duke's stomach. He floats up a few feet, but stops himself just above her.

Duke aims his right hand at her, while reaching behind himself with his left, and fires two energy blasts. Tolan dodges the one aimed directly at her, and flies around him to unleash another barrage of attacks. But she collides with the second energy blast, and is hurled to the ground. Duke spins around, and puts both his hands together. A pink energy begins to form between them, and he then releases it at her. Tolan gets up just in time to see the blast before it hits her. Once it connects, a blinding pain starts at the impact location that soon reaches her entire body. After the psychic blast connected with Tolan, Duke flies up into the air, and reaches behind him as if he were grabbing a sword. Then a katana suddenly appears, one with a ¾ inch handle and cross stitching. The blade curves out 9 ft, and Duke holds it in an offensive stance.

Tolan then has recovered from the previous attack, and looks up at Duke. Seeing that he has summoned some sword, she tilts her head. Wondering to herself, 'Where did that thing come from?' Tolan throws off her scouter, and puts her right hand pointing at Duke. A ball of fire appears in front of it, and flies at Duke. Duke takes his katana, and focuses psychic energy around it. Once it is glowing pink, he swings at the ball of fire, hoping to bounce it back at her. But before the ball hits his katana, it transforms into a bird, and flies around the blade. Duke, shocked, is hit full force by it. Igniting in flames, he falls to the ground.

Tolan slowly walks over to him, and picks him up by his armor. She reaches for his katana, but Duke throws open his eyes, and Tolan is sent flying back. After Duke had flexed his energy, he levitates his katana up, grabs it with both hands, and pulls. The katana splits into two katanas, each possessing a four and a half foot blade. Tolan has sat up by this point, and sees Duke split his sword. She then charges in at him, and forces her energy at him. Duke only flinches at this, and then slashes at her chest with his left blade forming a down to up diagonal. Her armor easily shatters, and falls off in pieces. Following up his left blade with the right one, he makes a deep cut into her suit and chest.

Tolan flies back from the double slash, and smashes into the ground. Duke steps up to her, and looks down at her. She is just sitting up, when he points his left blade at her. Tolan stares at the point of the blade, and looks up it to his face. Duke smiles, and suddenly a burst of a fiery pink energy slams into Tolan. She is pushed into the ground, and a crater forms around her. Then the energy explodes. After the smoke clears, Tolan is laying unconscious at the bottom of the crater, armor shattered around her, her suit cut open, and a deep gash across her chest. Her jumpsuit is tattered and burned from the rebound attack from Duke, and still has cinders smoldering. Duke checks her energy level, and notes that she is just barely alive.

He considers healing her, but decides against it. He turns to his ship, and focuses on being next to it. He disappears in a flash of pink light.

------------------------------

:Sigh: Well, that's chapter four. Duke found one snag in his plan to take down King Vegeta, but he has managed to get past it without much problem. If you have any questions or concerns, email me or instant message me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

Note: Sorry for the prolonged time for this chapter to come out, but I've been kinda busy as of late. Blame "Jade Empire", "Rainbow Six: Lockdown", and Photoshop for that.

Chapter 5

At the palace, a few Saiyans are standing guard just outside the front door. They look bored, but they have recently been told that they should be on the lookout for any Saiyans or otherwise that might look suspicious. All on behalf of the news that guards have gone missing, been found dead, along with Nappa and Tolan missing. One of the guards is slowly nodding off to sleep, while the other three lean up against the door and wall. One of the awake ones elbows the sleeping guard.

"Wake up before Golar or someone sees you sleeping on the job!" The Saiyan says stressfully.

"Huh? Oh, you know that Golar is too full of himself and doesn't think like the rest of the Royalty. He wouldn't get us in trouble, unless it actually got him a higher view by King Vegeta." The previously sleeping guard replies, and then lowers his head again.

"Well, at any rate, we should be keeping an eye out for whoever has been attacking the guards lately. He might even have something to do with Nappa going missing." Says a third guard, a little authoritatively.

"Yeah, you're right. But anyone could be behind it, and the questionable Saiyans we have approached so far, have been too weak to have possibly been able to do all that damage. We're talking about an Elite class Saiyan here!" The fourth guard breaks in with a fearful tone. "We don't rank with the Elites, there'd be no way we could deal with him. I swear, they should have put Vulcan, or Shade on this detail, not us."

"Well, Vulcan and Shade are resting in the local pub, so we have to do it. Besides, Elites shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this, they conquer planets for the King and Lord Frieza."

Then, in front of them, a small bright light appears. It's only about the size of a child's scouter, but the intense light coming from it is almost blinding, almost as if it was a micro star. One of the guards slowly walks up to it, holding one of his hands over his unscoutered eye. His scouter is going off the charts with energy readings, and begins to sizzle from the computing it is being forced to perform. Suddenly, the star explodes, and the guard flinches. Before the star expands more than a few inches, is starts to get smaller, and implode upon itself. In seconds, the star shrinks to the size of a dust particle, and then expands once more. The guard is then pushed back and smashes into the other guards. They begin to pick themselves up, when they notice someone stepping out of the once star.

Duke steps out of the white hole created in front of the palace, and then walks to the side. His armor and uniform are tattered, and singed from his battle with Tolan, but he looks as determined as ever. He waits for the rest of his team to step out of it. Tarah follows closely behind him, wearing Saiyan armor with one shoulder pad on her right side, and one shoulder strap on her left side. All colored sections of the armor are dark green, while the plates are black. Her uniform is blue, and covers most of her body, except for her face. She walks over towards Duke to wait with him.

A Saiyan steps out after her, with long spiky black hair, resembling Raditz if he had shorter hair. His face is calm, but odd, as if he is trying to act normal when he isn't. He has white and yellow armor with pads, paired with a black uniform. He steps off to the other side of the white hole, and looks at the palace. He focuses his eyes in observance of his new surroundings. After him, steps Vector, wearing red Saiyan armor, no shirt, and light blue pants. He, unlike the other of his team, has no gloves, and wears black boots. He looks over to the Saiyan with long hair. "S'kur, I must admit, you have done a very good job taking Asper's appearance."

"Th-thank you. Y-y-your lang-uage is a diff-icult one to u-use. I-I-I will d-do my b-best to l-learn quickly." The reptilian has difficulties adapting to the Saiyan language, even though he has recently taken a body from Asper.

"Listen to us, and you will learn fast enough." Duke steps towards the guards at the palace door, and they regain their composure.

"You must be the Saiyan that has caused us a lot of trouble lately. But your power level isn't that high. What tricks have you learned in your absence?" The first guard says to Duke.

"Enough to be able to conquer the King and bring a peace about to the Saiyan race. Step aside, or you will be one of the first victims."

"Your band of mercenaries will not win against the Royal Guard. They are Elites, and even if you do best them, you will not be able to best the King himself."

"Vector, send them to space, we don't have time to deal with them."

"Yes Duke," Vector then points his hands at the guards, and another micro star appears in front of them. They step back, and attempt to open the doors, but the star implodes instantly, and creates a black hole, pulling them in. Once they are gone, Duke and his group walk up the stairs, and start towards the throne room.

After they get part way into the palace, Duke and the rest of them separate, and Duke heads to the throne room door with Vector. He stops at the door, and looks to Vector. Nodding, Duke turns back to the door, and senses into it with his mind. He locates five people in the room, one of them fortunately being the king. The others are guards, as well as Dodoria and Zarbon. Smiling, he lifts his hand up, and holds up five fingers. With his thumb, he points to the position where the King is, then signals it is the king by closing his hand into a fist with the thumb sticking out. With the other fingers, he points to the position of the others, and then once again, closes his fist with his thumb sticking out, but this time it is pointing down. Vector understands the signal to mean that the other four are to be taken out, and the King to be left alone.

Vector kneels into a meditative position, and closes his eyes. Focusing on the four people in the room besides the King, he creates a micro star just behind them all. Forcing all the stars to become black holes, he transports them just outside the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. Zarbon and Dodoria die in seconds as they unexpectedly appear in the cold and airless void. The four bodies just begin to float about. Duke then nods to Vector again, and he disappears in another black hole, reappearing with S'kur and Tarah.

Duke then throws the doors to the throne room open, and stomps up to the King. "What is the meaning of this, what the hell just happened, and who the hell are you?" The King blurts out as Duke makes it toe to toe with him.

"I am Duke, your men were," Duke pauses as he smiles, "taken to a cold place. They won't be coming back for a long time. Possibly not at all. And as for what the meaning of this is, I've come to make you pay for what you did to my family, and what you are doing to the Saiyan race."

"What I did to your family? I don't even recognize you, how could I know what I did to your family?" This was one thing the King should not have said, for Duke powered up intensely, and threw the King into the chair behind him. Duke's energy continued to climb so fast, that King Vegeta's scouter exploded, burning his face, and cutting him on his cheek.

"You don't even remember! You are such a bastard, and you will pay for your mistake!" Duke starts to charge him, when a presence at the throne room door stops him.

"I don't think so son, no one is going to kill the King on my watch," comes a voice from the door. Duke turns to look at the newcomer, and raises his eyebrow. Standing in the doorway, is a Saiyan with dark gray long spiky hair. He is wearing white and red Saiyan armor, and has a blue Saiyan uniform. His most distinguishing feature is something that is missing: his left arm. From the elbow down, his arm is gone, lost in a fight long ago with the King.

"Barok, nice of you to show," says the King. He smiles, and adjusts his position in the throne, so he is more comfortable. "Take care of this dog for me, show me you can still fight, and I may allow the scientists to make a new arm for you."

The Saiyan looks at the King, and then back to Duke. "I'll fight him, but not because you ordered me to." Then he says to Duke directly, "So you want to take down the King? Make him pay for the loss of you family? Then your gonna have to go through me son."

"If you have a grudge against him yourself, why let me fight him? Or are you waiting for the opportunity yourself?" Duke starts to power down as he talks with Barok.

"Don't power down kid, not just yet any how. We're going to fight in a second here, and I want you at your best." Then Barok smiles, and looks at the King. "I want to make sure you can take the King before you challenge him, because if you fail, then the King'll become more powerful, and then no one 'll be able to take him out."

"Hmm, well, you have a very good point. Alright, I'll face you. But don't hold back, I want to make sure I am strong enough too." Duke turns to face Barok fully, and slips into his fighting stance.

"Yes, do make this a good fight, I would enjoy so much to watch this." The King then thinks to himself, 'Of course, I'll kill the winner just after the fight, that way, I rid myself of two birds with one swift strike!' Duke then turns his head to the King. "Don't think you will be able to kill the winner. As you well know, Saiyans grow stronger from every fight, and the winner will surely be able to take you." The King just stares at Duke dumbfounded.

Barok shifts himself into a fighting stance, and prepares to charge Duke.

--------------

Yeah, yeah, I know. Everyone hates cliffhangers, but I thought I'd give some suspense to the story, and hold off on the fight til the next chapter. Who's going to win? Duke, or Barok the one armed Saiyan? Tune in next time on... Sorry couldn't help myself. I will put up chapter six as soon as I am done with it, so be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

Author's note: And at last, we find out if Duke can succeed in making the King pay for his past crimes. The chapter picks up where 5 left off, so don't be too surprised by the action.

---------

Barok leaps at Duke, while Duke jumps to the left, dodging him. Barok skids on the ground, and then spins himself to face Duke again. Barok smiles as he fires a blast of energy at Duke, and runs at top speed following his attack. As Duke deflects the blast, Barok strikes him in the chest knocking the younger Saiyan back. Duke catches himself and peers into Barok's mind to view the old man's next attack. To his surprise he can read no thoughts. Barok simply charges at Duke and swings with his right arm. Duke blocks and swings at Barok's head. The old man simply ducks and strikes Duke in the chest with the top of his head.

Duke is almost phased by the strike and continues, he fires a blast with both hands yet only the first is viable. Barok surprisingly pushes through the first blast, and is struck in the chest by the psychic blast which followed. Barok is hurt by the strange form of energy yet he only seems to let loose a low roar and redoubles his efforts. A part of the young Saiyan is impressed by the old man, but he holds back that emotion for now.

Again Barok's fist comes racing at Dukes head. Duke blocks with his left arm, and strikes with his right. His fist smashes in to Barok's face bruising his eye. Barok responds by striking Duke in the face with the stump of his left arm. The pain shoots through Barok, yet it only fuels his power. Duke is surprised, and taken back by the hit, and Barok takes the opportunity to kick Duke in the chest. Duke is thrown back and slides across the floor.

Barok then focuses his mind, and his thoughts become readable to Duke. Barok looks at Duke and powers up to his full power. He smiles at Duke and asks, "Tell me son, are you Jinrai and Tejina's son by chance?"

Duke looks surprised, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"The trinket around your neck." Responds Barok, with a grin. "Your old man always wore it around his neck. I know because we talked a lot in the bars. Which reminds me he still owed me for two drinks."

"Let me ask you something. How did you shield your thoughts, I couldn't read what you were planning." He asks determined to get an answer.

"It's simple son. I didn't shield my thoughts at all because I didn't have any. I'm able to tap into the most primal part of my mind whenever I fight, its kind of like being an Oozaru. It makes pain more substantial, and I run out of energy faster whenever I do. But I'm completely unpredictable and I have no thoughts to give my intentions away."

"Well I guess this will be a worth wile fight after all." Says Duke as he powers up to his max.

Barok focuses his power in to his hand and begins to roar out again as his thoughts become unreadable. Duke focuses and begins generating a powerful beam of energy in between both of his hands. Barok prepares to fire and than he is gone. Barok reappears against the wall of the throne room, and with pure speed he runs at Duke, and then is gone again. He reappears again, and repeats, throwing off any tactic a normal Saiyan could come up with. King Vegeta looks on, and realizes he may have his hands full with the winner of the fight. Duke smiles at Vegeta's revelation.

As Barok disappears once, Duke takes his best shot and fires his beam where he thinks Barok may appear, his blast narrowly missing Barok. Barok however is able to strike at this point and slams his left shoulder in to Duke's stomach, cracking his armor. Duke is sent back, and Barok flash kicks duke's chest sending him back even further. Barok than focuses his energy in to the center of his hand and his eyes glow blue with the energies gathering. He than yells out in a voice reminiscent of an Oozaru. His words are choppy and loud with the force of his voice. Duke gathers his own energies and focuses them in between his hands.

"Ga-llet Gun Haaa!" His energies erupt from his now extended right hand, and rockets straight toward Duke. Duke stands there and senses a substantial drop in the power down from his palm. Duke smiles and waits until he can almost feel the energy on his skin, and he then fires his own focused and condensed energy beam. Dukes beam disrupts the Gallet Gun and flies toward Barok. As it strikes his hand it is deflected at his chest and blows a hole through Barok. The rest of the beam narrowly strikes King Vegeta.

Barok falls to the ground and he smiles. He looks at Duke and says, "Well kid _cough_ it looks like you've got _cough_ what it takes to over throw the king. Do your old man proud, _cough_ and don't let me down." With that Barok collapses and draws his last breath.

Duke looks at Vegeta, smiles, and says in a mock tone, "Long Live the King."

------------

Well that is chapter Six. Now the big fight begins. Hope your up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

"And I will live, for as long as the Saiyans are a dominant race in the galaxy!" King Vegeta stands up from his throne, and starts to slowly walk towards Duke.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?" Duke holds his hand out to his side, and his long katana appears in it.

"Now hold on, before you fight me or anything, I want to know exactly why you are doing what it is that you are doing." King Vegeta stalls for a bit so he can think of a way to get out of this mess.

Duke smiles, and points his katana at the ground. "Alright, I'll tell you" Duke leans on his sword, and looks King Vegeta right in the eye. Suddenly King Vegeta can hear Duke's voice inside his head. 'I'm killing you because you brought the Saiyan race down from it's dominant station in the galaxy, you let Frieza tell you what to do, and then you had the audacity of forcing all the weak Saiyans to do his dirty work, and all so you could make a few powerful friends. You then dishonored your own clan, and royal status by making high class Saiyans, as you call them, risk their lives and their livelihood. And you caused the death of my family, and just laid them there to rot. You sent them to the planet, and they were murdered.'

King Vegeta looks at Duke with confusion, as well as horror. He thinks quickly, and acts. "Look, I'm sure it was just an honest mistake, we can overlook this, I can make you my newest and highest assistant." Sweat pours down Vegeta's face as he speed talks. "You'll be higher than even Nappa, than Frieza's lackeys to me. Hell, we can even work together and stop Frieza from making the Saiyan name into a mockery."

Duke returns to vocal speaking, "And then I'd only be number two to your Royal status, and then when you do die, I'll be answering to your son." Duke pauses, and lets it sink into Vegeta. "What Saiyan, in his right mind, would answer to someone weaker than himself?"

"Well, you have a point, but rules are rules. And Saiyan Royalty will always be in control. So you just have to face facts. And royalty is always stronger than low class, and middle class Saiyans. Elites even don't stand a chance against us." King Vegeta makes a fake smile as he continues. "You won't be able to defeat me, because I've been able to conceal my strength from everyone. I'm even strong enough to take out Frieza."

"That's a lie, and you know it. You aren't any stronger than Barok was here." Duke disappears and reappears behind the king. "And your reign is over starting today. I'm sure Vulcan will make a much betterking than you. Cause now you die, and you will never ruin anyone's life again." Duke takes his sword, and pulls it back to shove it into Vegeta's back. Just as the tip of the katana reaches the king's back, Vegeta is no longer standing there. He reforms above Duke, and puts his hands out gathering energy in front of them.

"You just made the biggest mistake talking to me from behind so I could react before you attacked me. It's your last mistake you will make, as I will kill you here and now." King Vegeta continues to pump energy into the blast, and then is about to release it. "Goodbye Duke, and may your afterlife be full of pain and torment just as your family is experiencing!"

Duke then disappears himself, reappearing below Vegeta, and flies upwards with his katana. The katana slices into Vegeta's nether regions, through his internal organs, snapping bones, and spilling blood everywhere. In a flash, Duke is above King Vegeta, and he looks back down as the two halves of his body fall to the ground. "Predictable king. No wonder your reign was ending so soon. I learn from my mistakes, as you should have listened to your own advice. Too much talking creates an opening. And openings in fights can create deaths. Like your own."

Duke looks to the door, and surveys the area. He senses out to see if anyone might have been nearby and either heard or saw the fight. Not locating anyone by energy or mental signals, Duke walks towards the door. Duke locates his mercenaries in the castle, and mentally tells them to meet him at the front door.

Duke, S'kur, Vector and Tarah meet at the front of the Royal Castle. "Everything is taken care of, and the King is dead." Duke says to his men. "Soon the rest of the Saiyans will discover what has happened here, and a new leader will be decided. Hopefully one that will do better things, and get out of Frieza's control."

"So what do we do now?" S'kur asks.

"We leave, and let things happen as they should happen. We have no more business here."

"Your business is just getting started as far as I can tell." A voice rings out from behind them, and Duke turns to look at the speaker. He sees Vulcan and Shade, standing there with their swords out, and facing Duke and his men down.

"We have nothing to do with you, we did what we came here to do, and now we are leaving. You and Shade should go inside, and claim the death of King Vegeta for yourselves so you can make this a better planet." Duke turns to walk away, but Vulcan takes a step towards him.

"I don't think so. You killed the king, Nappa, Shade's father, and countless royal guards including Frieza's right hand men. You don't get off that easy, especially not on my watch." Vulcan glares at Duke, with a face so full of hate, one would have to wonder if the man ever felt happiness in his life. Then Vulcan projects a thought into Duke's head: 'And I know that you killed my sister.'

Duke stands there looking at Vulcan, a true look of shock on his face. "How... I thought Tolan was the only..."

'She taught me a lot about psychic abilities, how to communicate, how to block mental scans, and how to disrupt psychic attacks.' Vulcan smiles with a wicked look, and points his sword at Duke. "You will pay for all that you have done. I may even let Frieza get a crack at you if you are still alive after we get through with you."

"Now look, I'm not trying to start any trouble..."

"Too late, you already did, and now there is no turning back." Vulcan turns to Shade, "Tell the rest of them to come out, and we'll send these guys packing."

Shade turns on his scouter, and speaks into the communicator. "Lenora, Shadow and Malena, have you found Asper yet?"

"Negative," comes a sweet female voice on the other end. "He's nowhere to be found, not even a body. He must have left the planet, cause he isn't here"

Then S'kur steps forward, and out of the shadows. He is still disguised as Asper, and his energy is the same level as Asper due to his ingestion. "That is because I'm right here. Now, let's get this party started, and we can make Duke here pay for what he did to the Saiyan empire!"

Vulcan looks at Asper, and tilts his head. "Asper, did you do something to your energy? It seems a bit different."

S'kur looks nervous, but responds calmly. "Yeah, I trained a bit, new style, so my energy is a bit off. Sorry, forgot to mention it to you."

Vulcan ponders for a moment. "And how did you know his name is Duke? He never mentioned his name to us."

"Uh, um, well..." S'kur stutters his response, giving Vulcan more reason to doubt him.

"Okay, what did you do to him? Is this another thing to add to the list of crap you have done that I have to make you pay for?" Vulcan demands of Duke.

"I did nothing, this is who you think it is. I've never met him in my life," Duke gives a signal with his hand to the rest of his men, and Vector nods his head. "Alright, you want a fight, then it's a fight you'll get." Duke charges at Vulcan, and creates his sword in his right hand. Just as he clashes with Vulcan's three bladed sword, Vector creates an instant black hole that sends Vulcan and Duke to an uninhabited planet.

"What the hell?" Shade looks at the situation dumbfounded, and roars at the rest of Duke's mercenaries. "What the hell did you do to them? You killed him didn't you?" Shade charges at Vector, and swings his sword at him. Suddenly a flash of light erupts from the sword, and a burst of energy flies at Vector.

Just then, Lenora, Malena and Shadow land, and noticing that Shade is fighting, they join in.

--------

Sigh Well, finally got back into the habit of typing again. Hope you like what you are reading. I'd appreciate more reviews. Any comments or concerns can be left there, or if you would prefer, my email is in my bio. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I get to it. Hopefully writer's block doesn't get in the way again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

Duke and Vulcan appear inside a city torn apart by war and time. Buildings are falling to pieces everywhere, and the ground is cracked in various spots. Vulcan is shocked by the sudden change in landscape, and starts to look around, seeing if anyone might suddenly jump out at him. Nothing does, so he looks back to Duke. "Alright, what the hell did you just do? Where the hell are we?"

"I simply made it so you could get your revenge on me without any interference. I know I didn't want any while I executed King Vegeta." Duke shifts himself into a defensive stance, and holds his sword towards Vulcan. "Well, are you going to fight, or are we just going to stand here and enjoy this beautiful scenery?"

Vulcan simply reacts by charging at Duke and swinging his large three bladed sword downward at Duke's left shoulder. Duke brings his katana up and blocks. The clang of metal rings out, and echoes in the lifeless streets. Sparks begin to erupt from the swords as they scrape against each other, and as Vulcan and Duke push with all their effort at each other.

Finally, Vulcan is able to off balance Duke by forcing energy from his hands into Duke's chest. Duke stumbles back a bit, while Vulcan brings his three blades back, and then at Duke again. Duke attempts to make it out of the path of Vulcan's sword, and barely does. But the tip of the middle blade slices into his left bicep. Blood splats the ground, and Duke reaches for his left arm.

He jumps back, and falls into the sewer system below, though it is dried out from underuse. Duke ducks behind a bit of rubble, and waits. Vulcan floats down into the sewer, and visually scans the area. Seeing nothing, he reaches for his scouter. Before his hand can reach his head, Duke fires a psychic blast from behind the rubble. The blast does nothing to the rubble, and just passes through, and simply appears to be fired from the rubble itself. Vulcan moves to dodge the blast, but in the small confines of the sewer tunnel, he can't. Hit by the blast, he is thrown back, smashing through concrete and old dried out sewage.

Duke flies up out of the hole, and continues til he reaches approximately 300 feet. At this height, he puts his hands together, and his sword disappears. In its place is an energy ball, and it continues to grow bigger. Vulcan is beginning to pick himself up out of the rubble, and shake off the effects of the psychic blast. His head is mildly discomforted, and he is also disoriented. As Duke's energy ball reaches 2 feet in diameter, he spins around and throws it at Vulcan. Vulcan looks up just in time for the ball to hit him, and he is thrown up into the air. All the sewage is incinerated off of Vulcan as the ball explodes, and he lands in front of a building. Vulcan's sword clatters to the ground 50 feet away.

Vulcan reaches his hand out, and his sword lifts up into the air, and flies into his hand. He looks up at Duke, and smiles. He kicks off the ground, and heads straight towards Duke. Duke makes his sword appear again, and he blocks Vulcan's devastating blow. Sparks emit from the clash, but Duke kicks Vulcan in the chest, pushing him a few feet down and backwards. Vulcan then flies above Duke, and then brings his sword down. Duke rolls back, and Vulcan barely misses him. Duke rebounds off a psychic wall, and head butts him in the stomach. Vulcan moves back a bit, and then smashes Duke in the head with the hilt of his sword.

Duke spins a bit, and stars appear in front of him. He falters a bit, and drops in altitude. Vulcan then hurls an energy blast at Duke, which explodes on Duke's back. A small section of his armor cracks, and it turns black around the impact site. Duke is sent flying to the ground, where he regains himself, and is able to touch down safely. He looks forward, and notices a large rock the size of a space pod. Using his telekinetics, Duke picks up the rock.

Vulcan flies down after Duke and lands behind him. He sheathes his three bladed sword, and then points his hand at Duke. His fingers part and form a "V", and it begins to glow. "This is the technique you didn't get to see in the bar a few days ago. I call it 'Vulcan Cannon' and it sure hits like one.

"Just hit me with it already. It's not like we got all day here." Duke keeps the rock out of Vulcan's view, and faces him completely. "Just be careful I don't dodge it."

"Even if you do dodge this, you won't escape the radius of it's effect." Vulcan throws the V shaped ball of energy at Duke, and Duke swings the large rock in the path of it. The blast connects with the rock, and explodes. Dust and smoke spread everywhere, and blinds both fighters. Vulcan steps back a few feet, and Duke does the same. After a few seconds, the dust clears, and they can see each other. Where there would normally be rubble left behind from the rock, there is nothing but dust covering everything.

Duke hides his shocked expression, though Vulcan smiles. He cracks his neck without using his hands, and then he charges at Duke full speed. Duke shifts back into a defensive stance, and reads Vulcan's right hook coming at him. Vulcan is about to connect with Duke, which Duke is about to block, but then he flash kicks Duke in the jaw. Duke flips backwards and lands on his face. He quickly pushes himself to his feet with a quick thrust of his palms to the ground. He then charges Vulcan, and attempts a roundhouse kick.

Vulcan ducks under Duke's wide kick, and trips him with his right leg. Duke slams into the ground, and Vulcan jumps into the air. He comes back down on Duke's chest, and the force shatters what is left of Duke's tattered armor. One of Duke's ribs cracks, so he reacts with another psychic blast. Vulcan is hurled upwards, and breaks through the ceiling. He comes back down through it, and smashes into the ground.

While Vulcan is dazed, Duke spreads his legs, and concentrates extremely intensely. He focuses on Vulcan's mind, and as soon as Vulcan has regains his composure, he ignites a force that hits every part of his brain. Vulcan falls to his knees, and clutches his head. Inside his head it feels like an atomic explosion just went off, and he is the epicenter. While Vulcan is in intense pain, Duke falls to one knee with the backlash of his own attack. Once Duke recovers he runs at Vulcan. He slides at Vulcan, and kicks him in the knee. Vulcan falls forward and Duke continues to slide under him as he smashes into the ground face first.

Duke then concentrates on the roof of the building above them, which he appears on. After his telekinetic teleportation, he quickly gathers a ball of energy. Once it is fully charged, and Vulcan is getting back up, Duke spikes the ball through the building. It tears through floor after floor, until it reaches Vulcan. The explosion shakes the landscape, and causes the building to collapse upon itself. The shockwave disintegrates the building, turning it into dust. Duke smiles, and turns to teleport back to planet Vegeta.

Just as he is about to, he notices a flare up of Vulcan's energy from the ruins of the once tall standing building. When he looks back, he sees Vulcan standing above it, face coated in dirt, and holding his three bladed sword.

"We're not done yet," comes from Vulcan, "not yet by a long shot."

-----------

Well, Duke has managed to "execute" King Vegeta, but it seems he is having a lot more trouble with Vulcan. Can he get out of his predicament, or will Vulcan get his revenge for his sister. Will Duke tell Vulcan that Tolan isn't dead? Will I stop asking these pointless questions? Why can't I shut up? When does...

Chapter 9 will hopefully be done soon, I seem to be full of writing spirit lately. Please review and let me know what you think of my writing. I would really appreciate it and it would give me a lot more incentive to get the story done.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

As the burst of energy flies at Vector, he creates a portal in front of him that the energy flies into, not damaging Vector. Shade continues on his flight path, and when he is within range of Vector, he swings his sword again, but this time without energy. Vector ducks under the blade, and once it passes, he uppercuts Shade in the jaw. Shade stumbles back a few feet, while Vector fires a blast at him. Before the blast gets too far, Vector creates a white hole behind it, propelling it at unbelievable speeds towards Shade. The blast connects with Shade's chest armor, and sends him flying back into the castle.

Lenora charges at Vector, to assist Shade, but Tarah jumps in front of her, and kicks her in the stomach. Lenora rolls back, and fires a blast at Tarah. The projectile slams into her upper torso, explodes and sends her flying back. Tarah smashes into the wall, and slides down it. Once she hits the ground, she pulls herself back up, and charges right at Lenora. Lenora flares up her energy field, and puts it up as a barrier between the two of them. Tarah gathers her energy into her hands, and focuses it into a small blast. As soon as it has formed, she pulls her hands back, and hurls the blast at Lenora.

But as soon as she throws the blast, Lenora lets down the energy field, and flies off to Tarah's left side. The blast impacts with the ground, and explodes. Debris is flung everywhere, and as Malena and Shadow fight with S'kur, their vision is clouded. S'kur closes his eyes, and uses his keen senses to locate Malena and Shadow's position. Once he has located them, he crawls up underneath them, and with his back spines, launches them at the Saiyans. Shadow is able to hear the sound of rushing air as the spines are coming at him and Malena, and he is able to push Malena out of the way before they hit him. The spines pierce Shadow in multiple places, and he screams out in pain.

As Malena recovers, she sees S'kur below Shadow, preparing for another spine attack. She puts her energy into her hands, and fires it at S'kur. S'kur is hit with the blast, and he is flung against the castle. Shade is just recovering, and notices S'kur smash into the wall next to him. Shade jumps back, and swings his sword at S'kur. S'kur's tough reptile skin repels the blade, and he then lunges at Shade. Taking him to the ground, S'kur begins to snap at Shade's face, razor sharp teeth inches from tearing his flesh apart. Shadow manages to pull out one of the spines that had pierced his arm, and charges it with energy. He throws the spine at S'kur, which pierces his back. S'kur howls out in pain, reaches back with his right hand, and swings it at Shade's face. The razor claws dig into Shade's skin, and twists his head to face to his right. Shade then kicks S'kur off him, sending him back into the castle wall.

Shade gets back up, and holds his sword at his reptilian foe. Charging up his energy, it cycles through his sword, replicates, and then flows back into Shade, thus doubling the energy. After the energy reaches a sufficient point, Shade fires it in a blast right at S'kur. The blast connects, and it blows a hole in the castle wall. Shade opens his senses, searching for S'kur's energy. Sensing none, he assumes he is dead, and then turns around. Looking at Vector, he prepares for another round.

What he realizes though, is that Vector is not alone. S'kur is floating next to him, with his shirt missing, and his pants now torn shorts. "Nice trick you have there Shade, you would have killed S'kur had I not acted and pulled him out before the blast obliterated him." Vector turns to S'kur, and nods. S'kur then charges back at Shadow and Malena.

Cracks of impact are heard just above as Lenora and Tarah clash. Lenora is putting forth an impressive display of offense, while Tarah is maneuvering safely through her attacks. Lenora manages to miss with a kick, but then surprises Tarah with a hammer punch. Tarah is sent hurtling towards the ground, and smashes into S'kur just as he had leaped at Shadow and Malena. The ground crumbles beneath the fighters, and they all fall into the sewage system below. Vector is the first to get up, followed by Shade. They look at each other, and fire off two blasts.

The blasts connect, but don't explode as Shade and Vector pump more energy into them. For a while, the blasts don't give either way, putting both opponents at a stalemate. Then Shade reaches for his sword again, but Tarah makes it to her feet, and jumps at him. Rolling into a flip, she grabs the sword before Shade can, and throws it into a wall. Shade growls at her, and puts both hands up to block the oncoming explosion. The blasts finally erupt, destroying most of the sewer system, and scattering all the fighters.

Shade gathers the team and travels to another opening and leaps out of the sewer in to a newer section of the city. As he looks around he smiles. Looking at the rest of the team he sees that Shadow has bandaged his gaping wounds and is still standing. Lenora is for the most part unphased but her clothes are a little ragged. Malena is in pretty much in the same boat, and except for a few wounds of his own, Shade is going well.

"Okay we have to try something new these guys are too good to keep fighting them head on, they're not like any of the groups we've fought in the past." He says trying to take over leader as best as he can. "We are in an area which was just under construction so we've got some heavy equipment near by so we can smash them with it. We can also take a lesson from them, every body keep a look out for every one else. We have to cover each others asses. Now before they get here we should scatter and pick off our targets." As Malena and Lenora take off to find good vantage points, Shadow hangs back, he looks at shade and smirks, "I've got an idea bro."

Several minutes later Vector steps out of a portal near the largest piece of equipment, and is soon followed by the rest of the group. As he walks out S'kur is tightening a bandage over his only noticeable wound. The group looks around seeing an empty street and then suddenly metal beams and blasts start raining down on top of the group. They scatter and look toward the source, as Lenora and Malena continue to attack from above. Vector forms portals for the two sending them to the roof while he searches for the males. As he looks he sees one flying down to ward the end of a street, and turn a corner.

As Vector turns the corner on foot, he sees the two in new armor and clothes , yet now Shadow's face is shaved and both men have the same wounds across there faces. They turn to see Vector, and one grabs the sworn and rushes him. Vector assumes that it is Shade. He swings with the sword aiming for Vectors neck. Vector ducks under the blade and punches him in the stomach. Shadow then leaps up and flies off.

Malena and Tarah continue trading blows as they fly around, until Malena crashes into a building. As Tarah flies in for a hit Malena unleashes a powerful blast. Tarah tries to defend, and Malena then follows the blast with a head butt to the chest, sending Tarah back. During this Lenora is knocked back by a hammer punch, and sent off the roof. As she falls the reptilian attacker follows. S'kur pounces down on Lenora and is body checked before he lands.

As S'kur is sent flying back he is grabbed by Shadow and thrown in to the air. Followed closely by a large energy beam, called by Shadow "Gallet Gun", he blocks with his arms and flies back at the Saiyan with a roaring hiss. Lenora gets up and locates Shade. "Thanks Shade, why'd you get new clothes?"

"Me and my brother decided to look as much alike as possible to throw them off." He responds quickly. "Lets get this spiny bastard."

"Shadow?" Lenora asks as S'kur lands and the two men start to fight. Lenora jumps in and the two begin an all out assault on the large lizard man. As the three fight Tarah is knocked back and almost strikes S'kur's spines, but adjusts her fall to hit the ground. S'kur starts to turn but is attacked by a kick from Shadow. Tarah pushes her self up and deflects Malena's incoming energy blast, and charges for an energy attack of her own. Malena fires again, and as their energy beams connect, Vector and Shade fly past and as Vector passes Shade, Shade uses his sword to fire an arc of energy in Tarah's direction.

As Vector moves to form a portal, Shade increases speed and strikes Vector across the chest releasing an explosive amount of energy. The explosion rocks Vector sending him flying in to a building and back out it again, smacking into the wall of the next one. Shade charges his energy and fires a massive Gallet Gun using the sword to double his energy. As it strikes Vector, he is only able to fire his own blast to counter Shade's attack.

Tarah continues countering Malena's beam, and as they fight Lenora leaps to Malena's side. Aiding in the energy beam, the two femme Saiyans over power Tarah quickly. The two women then rush her as she is sent flying back. They begin pummeling her with punches and kicks and she blocks as much as she can but the two get several hits in on her for every one she blocks. When Shade and Vector's beams explode Shade is sent flying back and throws the sword to Shadow. Vector flies at Shade with his chest still smoking, and charges for an attack. Shadow catches the blade and begins using it in his current combat with S'kur.

Shadow swings scraping the side of the blade across S'kur's chest making an eerie screech. The entire fight between S'kur and Shadow changes as Shadow's fighting style alters with the addition of the sword. Not to mention the increase in his power due to the blade. S'kur growls or at least makes a noise as close to a growl as he can. Tarah tries to get off a shot against the two but is taken aback by one or the other every time. The one thing on the minds of Duke's mercenary crew right now, is that things are starting to turn around.

-----------

Duke's mecenaries seem to be holding their own against the Saiyans, so much so that they may actually defeat the elite group. Next chapter goes back to the fight with Duke and Vulcan. Expect a lot of surprises, and one big shocker. Who wins? The Saiyans or Duke's mercenaries? Read the next chapter to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

Duke looks back to Vulcan, and tilts his head. "I can tell, since my attack didn't finish you off."

Vulcan glares at Duke, "Yeah, you could say that, you might want to finish the job, so you can get away with what you did to the Saiyan race."

"I think I will," Duke then fades out in a dull pink aura, and then reappears in front of Vulcan. Vulcan brings his large three bladed sword up to slash at Duke's chest, but Duke is able to form his katana and block Vulcan. Duke exerts his strength, and pushes Vulcan back. Vulcan slides back few feet, and removes his left hand from his sword handle. With the hand, he fires a blast of energy at Duke, which Duke deflects with his sword.

Duke and Vulcan then charge at each other, and clash swords again. They break apart again, and fly around the building a few times before clashing with each other again. Once again, after a small struggle, they separate blades, and maneuver for a better position. They come back at each other as fast as lightning strikes, and begin to fade out of the visible spectrum, visible only to those that can view energy signatures.

As they continue to clash swords only the sound of metal clashing is audible. This continues on for several minutes and only ends after Vulcan is smashed back in to one of the buildings. Duke becomes visible once again and floats to the ground. He stands catching his breath and contemplating his next move. Vulcan then leaps out of the building and flies down following Duke, and lands behind him. He quickly sheaths his sword and points his hand at Duke. His fingers spread in to a V shape and it begins to glow.

"This again?" Duke cracks, "Didn't I show you that it's not as effective as you thought?" Duke reaches his mind out to another large rock in front of him, and he turns around to face Vulcan.

"Sure, think what you want," retorts Vulcan. He then adds another hand, in the same shape as the first, and puts the bottom of each palm together. Energy gathers in the shape of his hands, and fires off at Duke. Duke's eyes widen in surprise, and he pulls the rock in front of him to block the blast. The blast hits the boulder, but the explosion rips through it and smashes into Duke. Flung back and burned by the energy eruption, Duke slides on the ground until he reaches another hole in the sewer system, and falls in. Vulcan kicks off the ground, and flies up a bit, until he can see Duke in the hole. He gathers a chunk of energy, and releases it into a barrage of energy blasts that focus all on Duke.

The resulting explosions kick up more debris, but Vulcan's scouter registers that Duke's energy level is beginning to drop, indicating that his blasts are connecting with his intended target. The energy blasts rock Duke, incinerating his suit and forcing him father into the ground. After a few seconds and Vulcan's energy has taken a bit of a dive, he stops firing. Smiling, Vulcan points his hand down, and forms the V one more time. "This is the end of you, so if you have any last requests, make them known now, or forever hold your 'peace'."

"Only one, stop using such cheesy dialog," Duke calls out "I would have expected better from you. Hell, I've heard better from the Ginyu Force!"

Growling, Vulcan puts more energy into his Vulcan Cannon than was in his energy barrage, and fires it at lightning speed. Duke teleports behind Vulcan, and forms his katana, bringing it down on Vulcan's back. The blade slices into Vulcan's armor, and cuts deep into his back. Vulcan flies forward out of the blade, and turns around, pulling out his sword again. The two once again clash swords, and press against each other with utmost strength. Vulcan twists his sword pointing the tip at Duke's face, position his finger into a small release lever.

Duke began to think to himself, 'Why would he be twisting his sword like that, I don't understand...' but before he could finish, one of the three blades suddenly shoots off, and penetrates the left side of Duke's face. Reeling in pain, Duke screams out both mentally and vocally. Vulcan grabs his head, expecting some sort of psychic backlash to occur, but receives none. Ripping out the blade from his eye, Duke throws it back at Vulcan, aiming for his face. Vulcan spins around, and the blade chips off a small part of Vulcan's left shoulder pad armor. Catching the blade, he reattaches it to his sword, and faces Duke.

"You gonna admit defeat? Or am I required to kill you?" Vulcan points his sword at Duke again, and reaches for the lever.

"It's only a flesh wound, this fight isn't over."

"Oh, is that so? You're missing your eye now, I'd say you have a distinct disadvantage now."

"Barok was able to fight King Vegeta with only one arm, I think I can manage to take you out with only one eye." Duke flies at Vulcan, and clashes swords before Vulcan can activate the lever. Vulcan starts to form his energy into the blades, but before he can, Duke suddenly splits his katana in two. Vulcan cries out in shock as the katana shatters the right shoulder blade armor, and severs his arm beyond his own shoulder blade.

Time seems to slow down around the two fighters. Vulcan's right arm falls to the ground, as blood starts to burst from the wound. Vulcan drops his sword, and reaches for his shoulder to stop the blood. Duke aims his new katana at the falling limb, and a burst of blue fire incinerates it. He turns to Vulcan as time returns to normal, and prepares to catch Vulcan with a telekinetic net. To his surprise, Vulcan forces out an energy field that pushes Duke back. Then Vulcan points his remaining limb at him, and fires one last Vulcan Cannon. Duke takes full impact of the blast, and hurtles towards the ground.

Vulcan loses consciousness and falls. He hits the ground hard, but doesn't move more than the impact bounce. Duke smashes into a pile of sharp debris, but manages to only cut up his face. He picks himself back up, and teleports next to Vulcan. Duke seals the wound of the severed arm, and picks up Vulcan. In a flash of white light, the two fighters disappear.

-----------

Holy Crap!!! What a shocker! Duke manages to best Vulcan's surprise with his own, and takes the cake home to his mommy... wait, his mom's dead. You know what I mean. The epic fight is finished, Duke is the winner, and he has succeeded in removing obstacles put in his path. But wait, what happened to Shade and the Saiyans fighting against Duke's mercenaries? Read the next exciting chapter to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

There is an incredible explosion of energy as Shadow is thrown back to the edge of the roof and S'kur's claws dig in to the top of the opposing side. The two have created a massive gapping hole in the roof and the following two floors down. As Shadow regains his balance, Shade and Vector fly by again and he throws his brother the sword. Shade catches the blade and fire an energy blast at Vector while rushing at him with increased speed. As Vector blocks the blast, Shade smashes the hilt of his sword into Vector's face, smashing his nose.

He then swings cutting Vector's chest right over the since healed burn. The two are getting in to a heated battle and there are no signs to indicate the true winner. As for Tarah's fight it is now going more in her favor as she has just cracked Malena's arm. Malena flies down out of pain, and Lenora takes full charge of the fight. Malena stops on the ground near the rubble from one of the damaged buildings. Lenora now begins to fight more aggressively than she has been trading every blow that Tarah can give out and blocking fewer on purpose. As for Tarah she is trying to bock as many as possible all the while she has a smirk on her face.

As S'kur and Shadow do battle high above, S'kur notices the Saiyan favoring one side. As the battle grows more intense, he throws his plan in to action. He trades blows with the Saiyan and suddenly uses his tail to pierce the guarded side. As the tail begins to move Shadow smiles and spins slightly causing the tail to scrape over the armor, and with that he grabs the tail and spins S'kur around and smashes him in to all nearby surfaces, over and over again.

"I didn't think you would be dumb enough to fall for that, but I guess you really are as dumb as you look." With that he releases him off toward the sky, and fires a huge blast of energy after him. As it strikes S'kur it bounces him up even higher in the air and yet S'kur doesn't seem to feel anything. He simply drops back toward the ground like a stone. Using his momentum he crashes down on Shadow and bounces up knocking him further down. He then fires a concentrated blast of energy at Shadow, detonating it on contact. The explosion sends him flying down the building crashing on to the fist floor breaking the windows all across the floor. Shadow rebounds shooting out of the hole, and charging at S'kur.

Vector flies past the building trying to trick Shade in to opening himself to an attack. Vector then settles for an energy blast. As Shade concentrates on the blast he travels through the portal and appears behind Shade hammer punching him in the spine cracking the armor. Shade responds with a flash kick knocking Vector back and an energy arc aimed at his neck. Vector is struck and sent back for a moment. During this battle Tarah and Lenora begin to fight more fiercely ad Lenora looks to be losing badly. This is until Malena returns with a metal cast she quickly formed from the readily available rubble. She is blocking more with the cast than anything else and takes the pain to fuel her fighting.

Tarah is more than annoyed with the double teaming and tries to devise a plan to stop it but with the two of them attacking as often as possible, she has no time to put a plan in to motion. Shade watches the fight below and chooses an open patch in the fight to throw the sword to Shadow. Unfortunately Vector and S'kur were both waiting for this and S'kur knocks the blade back toward Vector who grabs it and hurls it at full strength right at Shadow. As the blade nears his head, it vanishes in to a portal and pierces Shades chest. He screams out in pain, and pulls the blade from his chest, slashing at Vector, cutting deep in to his body at the waist. The blade does not pierce him entirely, but cuts very deep.

Malena looks over to see Shade get stabbed and the ensuing injuries. She yells out and attempts to fly to his aid when Lenora yells at her and she dodges and energy blast headed at her head. She reluctantly returns to the fight and focuses more intensely on injuring Tarah. S'kur and Shadow fight even harder against each other and S'kur notices an increase in the Saiyans power level. S'kur spins and fires off several of his spines yet Shadow dodges them moving in between the mass of spikes. He catches the last of the spines and launches it back at S'kur. It slices straight through his left shoulder yet it is not in a spot to do any permanent damage.

Shade's wound is bleeding profusely and he is losing consciousness. However he keeps fighting and lets the adrenaline kick in for as long as it can. Shade charges as much of his power in to the blade as he can and it almost seems to be that the blood it self glows on the blade. He continues to slash at Vector, with each swing becoming even more forced and sloppy. Shade then falls from the sky smashing into the ground, followed by his sword striking the ground next to his head. He coughs and looks up at this friends battling overhead. Shadow yells out on the roof, grabs S'kur and launches him at Vector as he flies down to his brother. He grabs the sword and apologizes, as he flies back at the two mercenaries.

He screams out and slashes at both as he unleashes arks of energy with each swing. As he continues his assault there is a flash of light and Duke returns with an unconscious Vulcan over his shoulder. He drops Vulcan and gathers his strength after the long journey. Tarah noticing Duke, crushes Malena's cast causing a scream of intense pain. She fires a huge ball of energy frying the remains of the cast and injuring the arm again. Duke looks over at his crew and mentally tells them to retreat. Vector flies down first to prepare for transport.

Tara slaps Lenora across the face and flies over to the rest of the crew. S'kur continues fighting Shadow and knocks him back with a powerful roar. He launches an intense blast of energy from his mouth. His target is not Shadow but Shadow's friends. Lenora fires a blast at S'kur's, and detonates it harmlessly. With that S'kur retreats to Duke's side along with the rest of the team. Once they all gather Duke and his vanish through one of Vortex's portals.

-----------

Wow, seems the Saiyans didn't do so hot against Duke's mercenaries. That'll leave a grudge. Anyhoo, that marks the end of chapter 11. But wait, I'm not done?! Nope, Duke isn't going to get off that easy. Not that it wasn't easy in the first place, but why would I make it even that simple? Because I like to finish epically, and this will be one ending to rank with the good stuff. Read chapter 12 to find out what happens when Duke tries to leave Planet Vegeta!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

A portal opens up next to Duke's ship, and he and his men step out. Silently, his mercenaries prepare the ship, while Duke ponders the outcome of his encounter with Vulcan. He wishes he didn't have to fight Vulcan, let alone cripple the Saiyan. But Vulcan wouldn't let him leave with his work finished. He wonders if letting Vulcan live was the smart thing to do, not because he has to worry about Vulcan trying to get revenge, but because a crippled Saiyan is worthless in battle. Duke understands that Vulcan will become stronger after their fight, and even more so if he learns to fight without the use of his arm. But Duke did not intend to crush a Saiyan's pride. Of course, Duke is walking away from the fight with a scar of his own, no longer able to use his left eye. Vulcan's sword was quite the special weapon.

Duke turns back to his mercenaries, and is about to get in the ship to leave, when he notices a large psychic disturbance come from the bar he saw Vulcan in. Feeling the familiarity of the signature, he ponders if it belongs to Tolan. But he had fought and knocked her out, so unless she recovered quickly, it couldn't be her.

"Duke, something the matter?" Tarah says as she walks up from behind Duke.

"I don't know, I just sensed a disturbance come from the bar," he replies while still looking toward the bar.

"What are you going to do?" She looks at him with concern, "We have the ship prepped, if you want to leave, I suggest we do it now before the Saiyans learn what we have done here."

Vector joins Tarah and Duke, and adds "I have a feeling that there won't be warm greetings and praise from you killing the king and one of his elites, as well as decimating Vulcan's team."

"There may not be," Duke answers, "but I feel I am needed. I cannot say how I know this, but call it instinct, something I haven't used in a long time. I shan't be long, we will still leave before the Saiyans know what has happened tonight." With that, Duke flies off.

A short ways away, Duke pinpoints the location of the psychic signature. When he sees who the signal came from, he sees a severely beat up Saiyan stumbling through the streets, cursing the Saiyans who just threw him aside. Duke descends down to meet the Saiyan, who is surprised to see someone nearly as torn up as himself. "Who are you, do you want to ridicule me just as the others have?" The Saiyan looks at Duke with defiance, while also trying to figure something out. "Cause I won't have any of that, not now, I've got something to do, even if it kills me."

"I know not of any reason to ridicule you," Duke calmingly says. "I only came because I felt I was needed. I am beginning to think it has to do with what you are trying to do."

"Really, I thought you were gonna be like the ones back in the bar. They brushed me off because they thought I was crazy."

"Well, I'm probably as crazy as you." Duke looks the Saiyan over, ensuring himself that this is where the psychic disturbance came from. "You've got some psychic abilities yourself it seems. Though it seems you can't control them yet."

"Oh, I don't need to control it yet, not til Frieza is stopped. I've seen the future, and he destroys this planet." The Saiyan's emotions become filled with rage and determination as he continues, "All because we're too strong, or something."

"Well, if anyone should be able to stop him, it should be us. Name's Duke, yours?"

"Bardock. I've heard of you, or at least your family. Heard they died on a mission six years ago, and ever since, you disappeared, haven't been seen. Guess you're back now?"

"For now," Duke pauses, "I had some unfinished business to take care of. That's done now. I was actually about to leave when I sensed you."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The end of the world?" Bardock laughs. He and Duke then fly into the atmosphere where Frieza's ship lay waiting.

----------

On Frieza's ship, some of his men are picking up Duke and Bardock on their sensors. "There's two Saiyans approaching the ship, what should we do?" the technician assigned to the equipment asks his superior.

"Hasn't your training taught you anything yet?" The superior barks, "It's two of them, nothing we need to worry about." The superior couldn't be more wrong.

"Well, Frieza is about to launch his attack, shouldn't we at least tell him?" The technician cowardly asks.

"If you want a death wish, I'll let you go right ahead and tell him." A hint of fear can be sensed in the superior's voice, but it's so small that his fake courageousness overpowers it.

"Very well, should I delete the records about it then?"

"No, the Saiyans aren't going to live through the attack anyway, it'll be as if two last Saiyans tried to prevent the destruction of their entire race, but were powerless do do anything." The superior forces a hearty laugh, and walks away from the technician.

---------

Duke and Bardock reach the ship, just in time to see Frieza exit from the top in his floating throne. Bardock starts to charge him, before Duke grabs his shoulder, and shakes his head. "Frieza is still powerful, we need to use our heads if we want to take him out. And we can't let him transform either, he'll wipe us both out."

"Good point, want we should do this stealthy then?" Bardock asks.

"No, there's too much open space out here. We just need to get him to think we are here foolishly, and that we pose no real threat. Then when his guard is down, we attack him full force, and together." Duke recounts his freshly hatched plan, making sure the likelihood of their survival is great enough.

Frieza's throne draws closer to the Saiyans, and he begins to speak. "And what do we have here? Two Saiyans in the atmosphere, trying to suffocate themselves?" Frieza's haughty feminine voice utters. He reaches up to his scouter, and scans their power levels, only to find they are reading at 10,000 each. "Two elites no less. Though I don't remember your faces during the last elite inspection. Really, what _are_ you doing up here?"

"We've come to prevent you from destroying our planet! And we've come to tell you we quit, the Saiyans are done doing your bidding!" Bardock yells at Frieza. "We're going to kill you, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Pity, even as elites, your power is no match for me. I'd grant you the honor of fighting me, but I can't be bothered right now." Frieza lifts his right arm up, and points his finger, creating a small ball of energy.

"You won't even gather enough energy to take out a building, not if we have anything to say about it." Duke forms his katana on his back, and reaches back to grab it. He nods at Bardock, and they both separate to either side of the tyrant. Suddenly they both charge at Frieza with speed not even Frieza was prepared for, Duke slashing his sword at him, and Bardock unleashing a cannon of energy point blank range.

The resulting explosion throws Duke and Bardock back, smoke clouding the area Frieza occupies. Duke reaches out to see if Frieza's mind is still there, when he is thrown back yet again, this time by a wave of power. He latches onto Frieza's mind, and when he realizes what just happened, his surprise couldn't be more. As the smoke clears, Frieza's small figure can no longer be seen, replaced by a 7-foot monster version of the tyrant. His armor and throne are destroyed by his sudden transformation, and Frieza back and forth between the two Saiyans.

"So, you think you can attack me without repercussions?" Frieza's feminine voice no longer present, instead replaced by a much deeper, huskier voice. "I am Lord Frieza, and you are mere monkeys. You stand no chance against me, especially now that I have transformed."

'Bardock, this is Duke,' Duke's thoughts speak to Bardock through a psychic connection, 'We can still beat Frieza. We just have to use every thing we have.'

'We'll take him out alright, even if it means our deaths. I don't care honestly, it'll mean that I've finally redeemed myself, and my son Kakarot can live on.' Bardock gathers energy in his hands, and prepares another run at Frieza.

'Wait, if we attack him head on, we won't last very long, and Frieza won't be stopped. We should probably attack him one at a time, directly after each other.' Duke hatches a new plan, hoping it will work. 'I have a trick up my sleeve, one I used against Vulcan not long ago. It might work against him as well.'

Duke charges at Frieza first, sword in hand. He brings the sword down on Frieza's neck, to which there is no defense. The katana barely penetrates Frieza's tough new skin, and Duke is forced to "jump" back before Frieza can launch a counterattack. As Duke moves backwards, Bardock moves up with a ball of energy, which he slams into Frieza's back, following up with a roundhouse kick, before backing away himself. Frieza barely registers either set of attacks, instead yawning, as if it were a simple breeze.

"Is that what you can muster?" Frieza brushes himself off, continuing, "I hardly felt that. A bee could have stung me harder than you attacked." Frieza clenches himself together in what appears to be a fetal position, until he suddenly snaps out of it with all limbs stretched out as far as he can reach. A huge explosion of energy erupts from him, sending Duke and Bardock hurtling back, Duke against Frieza's ship, and Bardock towards the planet itself.

Duke bounces off the ship, and rights himself, as Bardock counterspins himself until he stops moving, and faces Frieza. 'Well, he definitely is strong' Bardock thinks to Duke.

'Yeah, he has a high defense, and a decent offense.' Duke thinks back to Bardock. 'But we still have the upper hand. We outnumber him, and we have attacks he can't defend against. Not unless he is a psychic as well.'

-------

Well, it's been a long time, definitely over a year. Guess I kinda forgot about the story. But I hope to make up for it! For the recap, Duke finds Bardock before he tries to take on Frieza by himself, and offers to help. But Frieza definitely is more than they bargained for. Can Duke and Bardock alter history and stop Frieza before he can wipe out the Saiyan race? Or will they just be victims in the Genocide? Of course only I know the answer.... or do I? Tune in next time, when I try to conclude this story before the end of the year!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--------

The two Saiyans stare the Ice-Jinn down, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Frieza has moved himself so that the two Saiyans are in front of him, preventing any such surprise attack. Frieza raises up both arms, each pointing at Duke and Bardock, and fires bolts of blood red energy from his fingertips, moving at near lightning speeds. Duke barely manages to dodge, feeling the heat of the bolt just miss his back, but Bardock isn't as lucky. The bolt hits him in his right side, spinning him around. After a brief second, Bardock stops his spin. Once he clears his vision, and the pain has subsided enough for him to focus, he sees Frieza barreling towards him, horn first.

Bardock juts upwards, barely missed by Frieza. Turning around, Bardock lets loose a bolt of his own energy, hitting Frieza squarely in his back. Blackened by the blast, Frieza turns around, facing Bardock. As he moves to attack Bardock, Duke's katana scrapes along Frieza's freshly attacked back. Duke then reverses his momentum, as Frieza swings his tail at his previous position. Duke squints his eyes as he unleashes a mental bomb within Frieza's head.

Head jerking back as the explosion erupts within his mind, Frieza forces out another explosion, sending Duke and Bardock apart. Duke stops himself 30 meters away, while Bardock slams into the ship, denting the hull. 'Wasn't expecting him to react like that, but seems like I hurt him,' Duke mentally communicates to Bardock. 'We might want to hit him with what we have while we have the chance, we might not get another one like this again.'

'Agreed,' Bardock doesn't allow his thought to finish as he forms an orange ball of energy in both hands, and slams them together. As they meet, an intense beam of focused energy shoots from the clash, and strikes Frieza directly. Duke charges at Frieza as he splits his katana in two, and gathers energy into both of them. Forcing the energy from each katana out at Frieza, the energy seems to have hybridized with his psychic energies, and as it strikes Frieza, the combined energy from both Duke and Bardock detonate.

Smoke and debris clear, revealing a living, yet bruised and beaten Frieza. Lifting his head up, he looks at the two Saiyans, and a smirk forms across his face. "Well, I didn't think I would get a challenge out of you two, but here we are." Frieza snaps his tail, what's left of it, as a gesture of making a point. "You seem to have a couple of tricks up your sleeves, but they won't work twice." Frieza looks at his tail, and his smirk fades from his face, replaces with a scowl. "I didn't expect a Saiyan to have the ability to attack my mind, so I didn't defend against it. But now that I know that a Saiyan's mind has reached the capacity to think on a higher level, it only confirms my earlier conclusion that you are getting too powerful for your own good."

"We gonna finish this, or are you going to monologue til we die from boredom?" Bardock takes a stance, preparing for Frieza to attack.

"Oh, I'm not going to talk all day, just was trying to make a point clear. You monkeys are going to die today, and then I am going to rip your planet apart, piece by piece." Frieza folds his arms in his classic pose, and gestures his head in a backward jerking motion, urging the Saiyans to take the offensive.

'Don't let your guard down Bardock, he may have us at another disadvantage, but we can still take him.' Duke assures Bardock.

'You're preaching to the choir buddy, I'm not stopping for no man.' Bardock

Bardock rushes at Frieza, and barrages him with a series of quick jabs, hooks, and kicks. All connect, with Frieza hardly attempting to block. When Bardock realizes Frieza's plan of action, he tries to pull away. As he moves back, Frieza unfolds his arms, and grabs him by the leg, and smashes his knee into his stomach. Coughing, Bardock spits red, covering Frieza pink scaly thigh, as his internal organs shift around the knee. Frieza removes his knee, only to return it once more, shattering his armor plating. Bardock screams out in agony, and more blood coats Frieza's leg. Frieza's other arm grabs Bardock's head, and rips his neck back. Head butting Bardock, his horn gashes across his forehead. The blood flows out, blinding the Saiyan, and Frieza tosses him aside.

Turning his attention to Duke, he moves faster than light, gut punching him, and the Saiyan keels over. As Duke flexes his abdominal muscles to raise himself from Frieza's punch, Frieza spins around and kicks him, and Duke goes flying. Before Duke can stop himself, Frieza is behind him, and knees him in the back. Duke snaps backwards, and gets a bright glimpse of Planet Vegeta's red surface, before coming full circle, and face to face with Frieza.

"What's the matter monkey?" Frieza chortles, "I thought you were going to kill me, had all these tricks up your sleeve, and had me outnumbered." He brings an elbow down on Duke's stomach, forcing blood from his mouth, splattering Frieza's face. He ejects his tongue, and it slithers across his face, absorbing the blood upon his taste buds. "Mmm, Saiyan blood. Didn't think it tasted this good. Want to try some?"

"No thanks, I'm not the cannibalistic type, how about you try some of your own?" Duke coughs as he hoarsely speaks. As he finishes his sentence, a blade juts from Frieza's stomach, gloss in purple sticky fluid. Frieza opens his mouth to speak, only gurgling sounds escaping. Confused, Frieza tries to speak again, met with the gurgling again. He realizes that the purple blood is his own, not having seen it before, and kicks Duke away.

Duke rights himself quickly, and starts to gather energy in his hands and swords. Frieza covers his new wound with his hands, and brings them up to see the blood again. Realizing the extent of his damage, he takes aim at Duke. "That enough to taste, Frieza? How is it?" Duke calls out to the Ice-jinn monster. Frieza fires a blast of energy at Duke, which Duke easily strafes. As Frieza prepares another blast, he is thrown forward by a blast of energy. Bardock fires another blast, creating a barrage of energy smashing into the tyrant.

Duke rushes forward at Frieza, and throws both of his swords to the side of Frieza. The katanas suspend themselves at 180 degrees to the side of Frieza, and Duke in front of him. Firing the energy he had gathered at Frieza, Duke causes the energy built up in his swords to release as well. The energy slams into Frieza, and explodes into a great fireball. Duke and Bardock regroup in front of the ship, and wait for the debris to clear.

The dust clears, revealing Frieza missing his left arm, and right leg. Blood drips off, and floats about in the zero G environment. The blood then begins to bubble and boil as Frieza's energy field raises the temperature around him. "I can't believe you did that to ME!!!! I AM THE RULER OF THIS GALAXY!!! I WILL MAKE EVERY ONE OF YOU MONKEYS PAY!!!"

"This can't be good can it?" Bardock asks Duke, taking another defensive stance.

"Not sure, he's probably just lashing, out of options," Duke responds, relaxing. "I doubt he's much of a challenge now that we've done this much damage to him."

"Yeah, well the last thing we need is a cornered mouse with nothing else to resort to," Bardock takes a big gulp of thinned atmosphere, "he might pull out some super weapon we don't have any defense against, and take us out with his dying breath."

"No worries, he doesn't have anything like that in his arsenal." Duke assures his partner.

Bardock begins to say, "Alright, but don't say..." but he is unable to finish his sentence as Frieza disappears.

"Say what?" Is all Duke is able to say as an intense beam of bright red light erupts from Duke's chest, exactly where his heart is. Duke's eyes go white as he blanks out, drifting off. Bardock can only watch in horror as Duke's heart is pierced by Frieza's death beam. The tyrant's laughter can be heard as if in slow motion.

All sound ceases for Bardock as he watches his partner, and new friend take his last forced breath. Clenching his fists so hard that he draws blood, he starts to shake uncontrollably, and sound starts to slowly return to his ears. He hears what he believes is an earthquake building up strength, along with laughter, jeering, and insults. A flash of light. Everyone is telling him that he will never amount to anything as a Saiyan, forever stuck as a low class, due to the way he was born, and his power rating was read. Another flash of light. Everyone is laughing at him for thinking he can be as strong as the King, or even stronger. Yet another flash of light. Laughing at him as he returns from suicide missions as beat as a insubordinate child. White flashes again. His team is found laying in crumpled piles, taking their last breaths, only Toru with enough strength to explain to him that Frieza feared them, and had them exterminated.

A flash of light, brighter than the rest. He see's himself, wearing odd orange and blue training gear, laying in a pile of blood. 'No,' Bardock thinks, 'that's not me, my scars aren't there, and I'm not that young.' Then he sees something that resembles Frieza, no wait, it is Frieza, stand over the look alike. He places his three toed foot on to his chest, and begins to slam it down repeatedly, causing the man to cry out in pain, only to cough up blood. He realizes who the man is supposed to be, his son, Kakarot, dying at Frieza's hands. All because he failed here, and didn't kill Frieza himself.

A last flash of light. He sees Frieza's broken body laughing as Duke lays floating in the atmosphere, dying, yet another victim Bardock was unable to protect. He closes his eyes, and Bardock hears a sudden snap, and he can't hear Frieza laughing anymore. All he can hear is an ear-shattering scream, and a loud boom. When he opens his eyes again, Frieza is no longer laughing, instead, he is struck with massive fear. 'What is he afraid of?' Bardock wonders. 'He's got us down to our last legs, down to just me, and there's no way I can beat him, not as powerful as he is.'

Bardock notices something tremendously odd, everything has a weird yellow tint to it. Is his vision going, Bardock wonders. Nonetheless, Frieza isn't moving, so either he is hitting Bardock so hard and fast that he can't feel it or see it, or Bardock is already dead, and seeing hallucinations. So he figures he might as well see if he can move, to see if he can single out one of the options. He tries to fly at the motionless Frieza, and oddly he can see Frieza getting closer. Once Bardock is face to face with him, he notices an odd reflection in his domed cranium. It's of Bardock, but it's different. His eyes aren't black anymore, instead they're green. And his eyebrows, they aren't black anymore either, they're a bright blonde. The most odd appearance is his hair. Not only is the color wrong, but the style is wrong as well. It looks as if he stuck his finger into an electrical generator, and causes his hair to stand on end. His hair is also the same blonde as his eyebrows. A bright yellow glow is emanating off of him, and he concludes that is what I causing the yellow tint to everything.

Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. He's not feeling any more pain, and he's oddly calm. Frieza is cowering in fear of him, the only reason he would do such a thing is if he were faced with an unimaginable force. The only thing that Bardock knows that Frieza fears, is the legend of the Super Saiyan. So he must have triggered a transformation, he must have become the legend, he must be a Super Saiyan. That is the only explanation.

Then, Bardock smiles, and looks Frieza right in the eyes. "What, monkey got your tongue?" He laughs, so hard he can't control himself.

--

Bardock has confirmed Frieza's worst fears, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. But at what cost? His team, his friends, and Duke have all died at Frieza's hands. Frieza is already injured severely, but does he stand a chance against a Super Saiyan? We'll see when I update! More reviews and views urge me to continue, so please let me know what you think! Tell others about my stories as well!


End file.
